Glide from the Opal
by NeonxXfoxtrot
Summary: Foxfrost, a cat no one trusts, tries to flee her mother's evil influence to her role in ShadeClan. When she tries to win honor from the Clan, to be a Shadowgllider, how can she deal with her exiled mother, who came back to the Clans?
1. Chapter 1

The white cat, patched with mottled silver, crept through the bunches of sleeping warriors and out into the moonlight. She quickly sped out of the camp as quiet as a feather, then leaped gracefully over brooks and streams to the border between her and CliffClan.  
"Stormfeather?"  
The cat called out quietly into the canyons, then twitching her orange tail-tip.  
"Foxfrost!"  
A deep purr echoed across the night, and a handsome brown tabby leaped over a shrub and went over to her. He rubbed his muzzle across hers. She replied with a happy purr, and her green eyes closed. Her twitching tail-tip lay still, and her fur rippled, her black tabby markings catching the moonlight.  
"Any trouble going out of camp?"  
"For you, no."  
"Never for you, too."  
They pulled apart, and Foxfrost purred,  
"Race you to the flower cave!"  
Stormfeather growled as she sped off lightly. He leapt after her, strong leaps going after quick flight. He caught up to her, but Foxfrost was always ahead a few tail-lenghts. Finally, they arrived at a small crack in a huge boulder. They slid in, and once through the squeeze, the race went on into a clearing. There, Stormfeather toppled onto Foxfrost.  
"You run...faster now."  
"If that's possible."  
Foxfrost's fake haughty reply made Stormfeather purr with amusement.  
"How long do you think we've been meeting each other?"  
Stormfeather tipped his head in thought, his black markings glowing in the faint light.  
"Almost..almost one season."  
They sat in silence.  
"Oh! Its time to go."  
Stormfeather glanced up at the crack in the cieling.  
"True. Goodbye, my love.  
"Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2

Foxfrost awoke in her nest in the warrior's cave. Faint sunlight streamed through the crack above. Turning, she saw that her brother, Redfur, had already dissapeared, most likely to go to the dawn patrol. She stretched quickly before bounding up the flight of rocks that led out to the surface if ShadeClan's den.  
The camp was a clearing in a large hollow that seemed to be an old gorge. Amazingly, a tree's humongous roots, although dead, broke through the cliff walls. The leader's den was a big tree trunk, and the felled tree was a den for the apprentices. Across the two dens were a den of woven ivy, which was the elder's den. Beside it was a caved-out space in the cliff wall that served as the nursery. Finally, the medicine cat den was beside the nursery, in the same form. The whole clearing was covered with cool long grass.  
"Duskwater! Go to shadowglide training." Mousefang, a small brown she-cat, yowled over from eating a vole.  
Foxfrost felt a pang of envy.  
The Shadowgliders were the biggest envy of the other clans. They were a group of warriors that had an amazing ability to cover their scents and travel with completely utter silence. They were deadly and quiet. They hid in shadows, able to conceal themselves completely even in the lightest shade of black, and awaited upcoming enemy patrol. When the patrol passed them, they used the very smallest of movements to signal each other. Then they would attack, using techniques to injure- even kill- without a slightest whisper.  
One had to earn great respect from his Clan to earn the role of a Shadowglide. But no one trusted Foxfrost.  
Her parents were cruel traitors of ShadeClan. They killed, lied, betrayed- just to take over their leader, then the Clans. Having slaughtered 15 leaders in two moons, it was no mystery of why no cat trusted the poor tabby.  
"Poor luck, uh? Well, the reaping of the Shadowglides are two moons away. If you want to win over me-"  
A snort followed.  
Without having to look back, Foxfrost knew it was Ferndust, a cat who thought very highly of herself. Foxfrost turned cold eyes onto the orange patched- cat.  
"If I wanted to win over you, Ferndust, I might as well achieve fighting a mouse."  
Ferndust growled, finding no words to retaliate. She focused on her mouse. Suddenly, the ferns of the leader's den parted and out stepped Adderstar. His black pelt, sleek and smooth, glinted in the sunlight. His amber eyes swept around the camp, and rested on Foxfrost. it didn't turn away. Ignoring the burning gaze of her leader, she stretched again, thinking of the warm fur of Stormfeather pressed against her-  
"Look! Adderstas's looking at me."  
The excited whisper of Ferndust made Foxfrost growl. Many she-cats in her Clan-even in other Clans- fancied the looks of the noble leader. Oh, yes, he was handsome, but Foxfrost felt nothing towards him.  
"Foxfrost, can you please come to my den?"  
Foxfrost glanced up in surprise. Nodding, she gulped down the last piece of her mouse, then stepped into the trunk.  
"Um.."  
Her leader coughed, nervous.  
"Uh-"  
He coughed again. Foxfrost waited patiently.  
"Can you please-go get Flowernose?"  
Foxfrost sighed, making her leader's whiskers twitch.  
"Sure."  
Wasted my time!  
She showed no emeotion as she stalked off to find their medicine cat.  
"What did he want?"  
"Nothing."  
"I should know."  
Ferndust stalked off again.  
"By the way, the gathering is tonight."  
Ferndust said over her shoulder.

"Foxfrost. Time to go."  
Waterdusk's voice beckoned Foxfrost out of the warrior's den. Foxfrost gave her chest one last lap, then sprang out of the crack and joined her Clanmates, who were already crowded at the entrance. She joined Redfur, and her brother greeted her with a lick on her ear. The group leapt up the tunnel and out into the forest. Adderstar led his Clanmates to the dam. Carefully, following Redfur's tail, she sprang gracefully over the stream with a few bounds on the strip of the dam. After walking by the monster-feed station, they swerved back into the forest and reached the Hollow Ground. Foxfrost slid down the dirt-packed side and slid into the throng of cats. CliffClan and WaveClan were already there. She settled down under one of the overhanging trees. Her Clanmates dispersed to greet their friends.  
Foxfrost glanced once at Ferndust chattering excitedly at Frogstreak, a handsome warrior from WaveClan.  
"Hey! Foxfrost!"  
Foxfrost spun around, finding herself staring into Stormfeather's blue eyes.  
"Stormfeather!"  
"Hello, love."  
He purred quietly.  
"Nice to see you."  
"Of course!"  
He glanced over her shoulder.  
"Who is that cat talking to Frogstreak?"  
"Ferndust."  
Stormfeather snorted.  
"I should have known. That annoying-"  
He was cut off by a tawny tom.  
"Hey, Stormfeather! Go and meet Birchflight's new apprentice. He's so smart!"  
Stormfeather sighed.  
"Alright, Tawnytail." He turned to Foxfrost.  
"See you!"  
He winked, then followed his friend's tail to a group of warriors.  
"What did he want?"  
Of course, Ferndust's face glared behind her.  
"He asked me how I was, and I said okay, and he said good, and I smiled, then he said see you, then he walked off because Birchflight called him over."  
"Why does the handsome toms always want to see you?"  
She whined. Foxfrost sighed, then turned to the jutting bone as the leaders yowled a command. Immediately, all the cats quieted down, eyes turned to the leaders. Dawnstar, leader of GrassClan, stepped forward first.  
"WaveClan's prey is well. However, there are rogue scents- but not just plain rogue scents. Territorial marks!"  
He yowled, anger bristling in his neck fur. The cats all started jabbering at once with shock, anger, and hostility.  
"And," Dawnstar continued, "AND!"  
He roared, when no cat stopped to listen. They stopped immediatly, and he continued calmly.  
"And even worse is that the marks are directly on our scent marks."  
Howls of outrage echoed around the clearing. Foxfrost sat calmy, her green eyes showing no emotion except for a tiny flicker.  
"Us, too!"  
Smallstar stepped forward.  
"CliffClan also scented it."  
"ShadeClan as well!"  
It was true. Often on border patrols, Foxfrost had scented rogue marks on their territorial scentings. It was angering-the rogues definetly knew that the Clans where there.  
"However, we noticed that it is always the same two cats- an old male and a young female."  
Murmurs arose from the crowd as Adderstar flicked his tail.  
"And, most shockingly- we distinguished a very, very faint Clan smell in there. They are most likeyl exiled Clanmates"  
Shocked gasps rose from the gathered cats. Even Foxfrost blinked. Exiled Clanmates?  
"The leaders would have a meeting later. In fact,'' Smallstar added, "now. May the deputies lead the Clans back to their camps!"  
The groups of cats immediately dispersed. Foxfrost, however, lingered. She wanted to hear the meeting. She glanced around quickly. The clearing was almost empty. She quickly joined her Clan, letting herself be sweeped among her Clanmates. Then she slowed down, letting the pelts of her friends stream past her. As she stopped altogether, the pawsteps of her Clanmates were gone. Quietly, she slipped back to the Gathering place.  
"...yes, but who?"  
Smallstar's voice reached her ears. Foxfrost, heart beating, crouched between two bushes, where she knew the shadows would greatly conceal her. Her orange tail-tip twitched.  
"I suggest we list out our exiled ones."  
The deep voice of Adderstar rumbled around. The leaders nodded quietly.  
"Ever since two seasons ago. The scents imply so."  
"From CliffClan:  
Sparrowfrost, Darkpool, Hollowfur, and Frostedtail."  
Silence followed, then Dawnstar spoke up.  
"We have only three: Grasstail, Glimmerleaf, and Frogjump."  
Finally, Adderstar spoke.  
"We have three, too. Grasscall, Frostedeye, and... Opalmist."  
Opalmist. The na$e echoed in Foxfrost's ears. Opalmist. A scream silently erupted from her. Opalmist. The cat who haunted her memories. Opalmist. Who she never wanted to hear again. Opalmist.  
Her mother.  
She stood up as a breath quivered her muzzle and a voice she never wanted to hear again pierce her ears.  
"My, my. Didn't see you for a long, long time, my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

"Opalmist!"  
Foxfrost spat with shock and fury.  
"The leaders finally found out, didn't they? Praise their minds for me, sweetie."  
Foxfrost already had one paw raised, claws out, pointed at her mother.  
"Who's that old tom with you?"  
Foxfrost hissed.  
"Oh, that adorable tom, you mean? Figuring that your father died, I went off to find a new mate."  
Foxfrost snarled.  
"He died?!"  
"Yes, sweetie. I figured he wanted all the power. I needed someone that would simply obey my commands. So I killed him."  
With a screech, Foxfrost leapt at her. She tackled Opalmist to the ground, and started to lunge down to her throat. just as her jaws were curling around her mother's dusky grey throat, Opalmist's amber eyes widened and she shoved Foxfrost off. Foxfrost crouched, expecting an attack, but her mother simply sprang up and dashed away.  
She sat up, confused, but she jumped as the ferns rustled and the leaders walked out.  
"Foxfrost!"  
Adderstar's shocked meow made Foxfrost freeze.  
"What are you doing here?"  
The dark snarl of Dawnstar made her flinch.  
"Did you hear the meeting?"  
Smallstar's voice was the most neautral of the three, and his blue eyes showed no emotion.  
"Yes."  
Just that. A short answer, yet enough to rely on. The three leaders sighed.  
"Foxfrost, let's go."  
The she-cat spun around and followed her leader off, ignoring the other presences as she slid through the bushes without a rustle. The duo walked on in silence, until finally, her leader spoke.  
"Foxfrost... I know that your mother is the rogue."  
Foxfrost didn't reply.  
"I know that you do not, did not, want to ever remember her again."  
Foxfrost felt a growl in her throat as she remembered the shock of her mother's raspy voice sting her neck.  
"I saw her."  
Adderstar stopped short. Foxfrost sighed and sat down, curling her tail over her paws.  
"When I was eavesdropping, she came."  
Adderstar blinked, shocked. Then he regained his nobility.  
"What did she want?"  
Foxfrost telled him what her mother had said.  
"Then I attacked her."  
Adderstar sat in silence. His eyes were conflicting emotions. What came out next was unexpected.  
"Foxfrost...I..."  
He shut his eyes, then whispered,  
"I love you."  
Foxfrost gazed at her leader. His eyes were glowing bright, but his face was drawn with worry for her response.  
" I know. Why else would you keep calling me to your den?"  
He shuffled his paws, his fur catching the moonlight.  
"Do you...lo-like me?"  
Foxfrost sat in silence. Adderstar padded over to her and put his head on hers.  
"I know. I know. Its okay."  
His pelt was scented of summer and ashes. She felt, vaguely, his tail slightly curl around hers. Then he let go, falling back.  
"It's okay, Foxfrost. I don't want to force you do feel-or do-anything if you don't want to."  
Foxfrost gazed at him as he turned around slowly and walked out of the tiny clearing. She followed him.  
When they reached the clearing, he stopped and glanced at her.  
"Sneak to the den. I don't think us walking in together would be such a smart idea."  
Foxfrost nodded. Then she brushed her cheek against her leader's sad face.  
"I'm sorry."  
She whispered, gazing into her leader's strong amber eyes.  
"Its okay."  
A tongue rasped slowly over her ear, then a gentle push lead her into the clearing.  
"Bye."  
Foxfrost purred ever so slightly, then went over to the secret tunnel that led to the warrior's crack.  
As soon as she knew that Adderstar's gaze was out of sight, Foxflame cautiously started to creep, body flattened, towards the border of CliffClan. The, once she was completely sure that Adderstar's could not see her, she sped, full speed, towards the border. There she waited for Stormfeather to come.  
"Foxfrost! You there?"  
Foxfrost's ears twitched at the voice, barely a whisper.  
"Yes!"  
A relieved sighed rustled from a bush, and out slid the handsome brown tabby.  
"You okay?"  
Almost at once, Stormfeather caught the agonized look in her green eyes.  
"Yes. "  
"No, something is wrong. Tell me!"  
His voice was worrying and urgent. Foxfrost sighed, then started to tell him all that had happened.  
"Wow..."  
His voice was shocked. Silence stretched out until he spoke again.  
"I remember your mother. She...she came to our camp when I was still a kit in the middle of the night. I was curious. So I followed her. She went to the leaders den; then she killed him. Slitherstar."  
Foxfrost flinched. Stormfeather took in a breath. Then he reached for her and wound around her, warming her body from the cold night.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
"No, no. It's okay. I've heard worse, and it just makes me hate her more."  
She pushed her nose into his fur. They sat in silence.  
" Well... Remember that I am always here."  
Foxfrost pulled away.  
" I know you are. And I trust you for that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

Sunlight was shining through the crack when Foxfrost opened her eyes.  
Foxdung! I'm late.  
She sprang to her feet, shaking scraps of moss from her mottled tabby pelt. Nearly all of the nests were empty except for Duskwater, a Shadowglider, and Shadowslip, a well-liked Tom. She quickly leapt out into the light, ignoring the piercing pain of the sudden shift of light. She was still shocked of her encounter with Opalmist, and kept wondering if it was all just a horrible dream,. But as soon as she looked at the shallow claw marks on her shoulder, the reality crashed over her like a wave.  
Her mother was back, ready for revenge.  
She shook her head rapidly.  
"Foxfrost! Don't idle. Go get some moss for the elders."  
A yowl echoed across to her.  
Nearly forgetting that it was an apprentice's task, she set out for the oak tree.  
While she was clawing off the soft moss, she started to take in the situation.  
My mother is back. She took over the Clans and was exiled, thought dead. But she is back.

_I will..._

Her claws sunk deep, tearing the moss, as she finished her thought.  
_I will kill her. _  
She imagined drawing her curled laws across her mother's throat. She closed her eyes, and instantly, the scene was so real, she could taste a tang of blood. She felt her claws unsheathed, and seeing her mother's gray face sticky with blood, she leap, ready to tear out that smug expression... She felt warm blood splatter her paw, but when she opened her eyes, she only saw lazy sunshine and a scrap of shredded moss. She sighed, rolling the shreds together before raising her paw to claw out some more.  
I am ready to kill my mother. But how?  
She didn't know. As her claw sliced cleanly between the moss and tree bark, Adderstar's voice rang behind her.  
"Hello, Foxfrost."  
The slab of green moss fell at her feet, she rolled it up.  
"Hi, Adderstar."  
He leapt beside her.  
"Do you want to go on the hunting patrol? Shadowslip's leading."  
Foxfrost glanced at him, seeing that his eyes were shimmering.  
"How about the moss?"  
"I'll tell Ferndust to do that, she's doing nothing now; she's bound to have time."  
Foxfrost was turning to leave until, but her feelings overpowered her. she burst out,  
"Why can't you make me into a Shadowglider?"  
Adderstar started. Then he sighed,  
" no one lets you, I called nearly every warrior to my den to ask their opinion, I don't want to hurt you but.. They simply don't trust you."  
Foxfrost hardly flinched. She knew that already.  
" you know that becoming a Shadowglider... You would need every cat's agreement?"  
Foxfrost nodded. Adderstar sighed, then padded to her, eyes glowing sadly. He drew a tongue over her ear.  
" if I were they, Foxfrost.. I promise, I would agree to you becoming a Shadowglider, and even a leader."  
Then he was gone.  
Foxfrost drew in a breath before turning and bounding after the hunting patrol. Her mood was plummeting rapidly. She knew, sooner or later, Adderstar would have to announce that Opalmist, her mother, was back, and they would be wary of Foxfrost as ever. Which meant she would not be able to pass the upcoming Shadowglider Choosing. She hissed, forgetting all about the mouse she was stalking. It scampered off, but Foxfrost was quicker. She leapt after it lightly, worthy of a Shadowglider's steps, and struck it dead. She picked it up, and head back to her Clanmates. Shadowslip looked up, his jaws gripping a vole.  
"Nice catch."  
"Thanks."  
She couldn't help noticing the faint alarm in his eyes as she padded closer and dropped the prey. She looked around the clearing. Slitherstrike's and Duskwater's scents were stale.  
"Where are the others?"  
Shadowslip jerked his head towards the clearing near the CliffClan border.  
" they saw a tree full of squirrel's nests in there."  
"Thanks."  
She leapt lightly over to the clearing. Slipping carefully through the ferns as not to alert the prey, she glanced around for her two Clanmates. They were not there, but as Foxfrost started to bunch her muscles to climb the tree, she heard a yowl a few fox-lengths away.  
"Trespasser!"  
Foxfrost froze as Duskwater's voice rang angrily behind a few bushes. The squirrel Foxfrost was stalking scampered away. Hissing, she bounded up the tree, determined to catch it. Eventually, she saw it. Leaping through the leaves, she killed it with one blow. Glancing down, she could see her two bristling Clanmates. But the trespasser was concealed by the leaves around her. Just as she was about to shift her position, the trespasser meowed,  
" I'm sorry! I didn't realize it. I was staking prey and it ran over-"  
Foxfrost stiffened. It was Stormfeather's voice! Her heart hammered rapidly as she slid down the tree. Trying to act nonchalant, she meowed,  
"What happened?"  
She mumbled around her squirrel. She tried to look at Stormfeather in a surprised way.  
"What's he doing here?"  
Letting her hackles raise, she looked at her Clanmates.  
Duskwater hissed.  
"He trespassed."  
"Attack him!"  
Slitherstrike yowled, bunching to leap. Fear flashed across Foxfrost's mind, and she leapt in front of him.  
" no! Stop it, you."  
Slitherstrike narrowed his blue eyes, and his brown fur fluffed up.  
" of course, oh loyal Foxfrost."  
Anger surged up her, but she only allowed it to ripple past her fur with no other thoughts.  
" yes, oh gentle Slitherstrike. You think he passed the border?"  
The three ShadeClan cats glanced at Stormfeather. His paws were very close to the roots of the dead tree, but they didn't touch at all. Before turning back to her Clanmates, she looked up to meet his eyes and saw them filled with worry. Ignoring it, she turned back.  
" see? He didn't pass it. Show some honor to your Clan, Slitherstrike. We are not savages." Without saying anything else, she leapt back to retrieve her squirrel. Her ears twitched as she caught his muttered retort.  
" yeah, like you would."

Foxfrost entered the stone hollow, her jaws aching from gripping the squirrel and her vole the whole way back. As she plopped the prey onto the pile, Adderstar appeared and padded over to her.  
"Meet me at my den."  
Then he turned back and leapt into his trunk.  
Foxfrost sighed. Her legs were aching, and all she wanted was a long, long sleep. But she forced herself to move to his den. As soon as she entered, Adderstar beckoned for her to sit down. As she curled her tail over her neatly tucked paws, Adderstar started to talk.  
" you know, Snowfeather's kits are here, and they are ready to be apprentices."  
Foxfrost nodded, remembering the three fluffy balls that bounded around the clearing, boasting about who was going to be their mentor.  
" do you think that Briarkit has a thing for being a medicine cat?"  
Foxfrost's ear twitched. Why was he asking her? He should be discussing this with Bramblestreak, the medicine cat.  
" Your brother, Mudsplash, came and told me that Briarkit said she wanted to be a medicine cat," Adderstar continued, " and he also said she had a potentiality for it."  
Foxfrost's tilted her he'd. Her other brother, Mudsplash, was training to be a medicine cat. He had an eye for healing, so maybe his advice was right. She remembered Briarlight: a quiet kit who spent a lot of her time looking at the medicine cats work instead of playing with her three energetic ginger brothers.  
"Yes, I think it would be right for her to be a medicine cat."  
What else could she say? She didn't know how to see if a cat was fit to be a medicine cat.  
"Thank you."  
Adderstar's eyes lowered.  
" Foxfrost, us leaders had a meeting just now, and we all agreed that it was our mother who was terrorizing the Clans."  
A growl rumbled in Foxfrost's throat as she remembered the haughty look on her mother's face.  
"Then we decided... Then we decided... We had to tell our Clans."  
Foxfrost's stomach grew cold with dread.  
"I'm sorry, Foxfrost. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to, but sooner or later, I had to, right?"  
She glanced up to see a hurt expression in his eyes.  
"It's okay, Adderstar. Tell them now."  
She turned to pad out of the den.  
"Foxfrost!"  
She stopped as she heard Adderstar bound after her. His breath tickled her scruff.  
"I promise, I would try and protect you."  
Foxfrost drew in a breath, nodded, and padded out of the clearing and curled her tail around her paws. She looked up to see Adderstar bound up the calling branch. High and mighty, he yowled,  
"All cats old enough to catch prey, gather to hear my words!"  
Foxfrost closed her eyes as the next words started to form. She was ready for the shoots and the looks.  
" we identified the rogue cat."  
She felt his gaze on her, then flit away.  
" the rogue cat is no other than the old terrorist... Opalmist!"  
Immediately, Foxfrost knew there was going to be a punishment

**longer chapters than the others, huh? Will update slower, raise there's a big test coming up... But I'll try!**

**-Foxy**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Featherpool16 to answer your question, Opalmist kitted of due course. But she didn't like them as soon as they were born, so she threw them to Ashblossom, another queen, and set out on her evil plans :)**

Howls of anger, shock, fury, and fear split the air. It happened in less than a second, but the air was so thick with anger scent and bristling feelings it seemed as if Foxfrost simply went deaf. Eventually they quieted down, and the worst moment came; all eyes were drawn to her and her littermates. Their gazes were shadowed with distrust and coldness, but Foxfrost simply gazed in front, ignoring the prickling stares. She could feel Redfur's fur quivering, and Mudsplash's gaze was ridden with sadness.  
"We can't trust her kits!"  
The yowl echoed around, ringing in Foxfrost's ears.  
"Punish them!"  
"No, exile them!"  
Suggestions of their punishment echoes back and forth around the clearing, but Foxfrost didn't move except for a twitch of her tail-tip. A single voice rose up above the rest. Ferndust's, of course.  
" we cannot trust Foxfrost! Exile her! Only her! Why do you think she is so cold to you? It is because she doesn't want to get close to any of you! Because," her triumphant eyes bored into Foxfrost's, " because she knows that sooner or later, she would have to kill all of you! "  
Redfur sprang up, confronting Ferndust. his red fur was bristling so much, he looked like a porcupine; his green eyes were flaming so much, they seemed like tiny torchlights.  
"And you say! Do you have any proof? Do you?" His screech was high and furious. Ferndust raised her nose.  
" she's her daughter."  
" and? What does that prove? Didn't Brambleclaw, the legendary warrior of ThunderClan far away, become the leader despite Tigerstar?"  
Ferndust clamped her jaws shut, but her eyes were still glittering.  
" that's different! They're different, Foxfrost and Brambleclaw!"  
Slitherstrike had leapt up, his amber eyes boring into Redfur.  
" how?" Redfur challenged.  
" just because one warrior did it doesn't mean all are like that. Didn't Hawkfrost betray his Clan as well?"  
Redfur snarled back.  
" Just as you said, all warriors are different!"  
Ferndust crouched down, lips curled into snarl. Redfur hissed, tensing his muscles, whipping his head to Slitherstrike, who had also had a paw up, claws unsheathed.  
"Stop!"  
Adderstar's commanding yowl froze all three warriors on the spot. Foxfrost glanced at him. He was bristling with anger, his eyes smoldering. He leapt down and shouldered to Redfur.  
"No cat is going to exiled. Redfur is right; just because Foxfrost's mother was a traitor of the Clans, it doesn't mean that her daughter must be like that. So please, stop your argument."  
Redfur breathed out, relieved, although his eyes were still blazing. He sat back down. Foxfrost leant forward.  
"Thank you." She whispered, touching the ear of her brother.  
He glanced at her, purring silently.  
Adderstar sighed and leapt back to his perch, his fur was still unruffled, but his voice was calm as he continued to speak.  
" we need to decide what to do with Opalmist."  
Foxfrost glanced back as Quailmist, a gray and silver queen, leaped up. Her belly was swollen with kits; Foxfrost could see that they would be born soon.  
"Not another battle! What if the battle is brought to our camp?"  
Her blue eyes were wide with dismay. Her mate, Shadowslip, padded over to her and licked her ear.  
"Don't worry, we won't bring the battle here. And even if it happens, I'm sure you'll be safe. We'll move you to the warrior's den when it starts; it's the safest place. Alright?"  
His calm, soothing voice was warm, and eventually the queen nuzzled him and purred. But she still turned to Adderstar and mewed,  
"I'd still rather not have a battle above our heads."  
Adderstar nodded, amusement faint in his eyes.  
"Don't worry, we'll figure it out."  
Turning to the rest of the Clan, he meowed,  
" we will need to ally with the other Clans if we need to win this battle."  
Mitre rings broke through. Waterwhisker, a pale gray Tom, yowled out.  
" but its just a few scrawny rogues! Why need to ally with the others?"  
Adderstar twitched his whiskers.  
"We won't fight Opalmist."  
Faint yowls of protest broke through the crowd.  
"Why? What do you mean, we won't fight them?"  
Thornpool, a bracken- colored tom, sat up straight. His eyes were slit.  
" we won't fight them like a real battle. It is most likely just a group of four, five cats. All we need is a battle patrol of ten, fifteen cats."  
Adderstar flicked his tail, ending the meeting. The cats dispersed, muttering. Some cats still had ruffled neck fur, and more were shooting Foxfrost dangerously hostile looks. Foxfrost stood up, her legs stiff from sitting, tensed. Ferndust was looking at her. She glared back, her cold anger surging up into her eyes. Her teeth gritted in the tiniest of snarls, and she looked, grimly satisfied, as Ferndust looked down and trailed back to the warrior's den.

As Foxfrost slid back into her nest after her meet with Stormfeather, she noticed drowsily for the first time in the night, that every cat was sleeping far away from her except for Redfur. As she peered into the darkness, she found that Ferndust's eye was open a slit, eyeing her nervously. Foxfrost narrowed her eyes to her as she curled tighter into a ball. She snorted as Ferndust shut her eyes quickly, squeaking.  
"Weak furbrain."  
She turned around in her nest, and tried to drift off to sleep. But it didn't come. She pressed against Redfur's warm fur and closed her eyes. She tossed and turned, but her mind was as awake as a newborn chick. Growling, she leapt up again and bounded out of the den. She headed for the entrance, but changed her mind as soon as she saw Slitherstrike's glossy brown fur.  
He'll definitely think I'm going to set out on a murder-filled mission with my mother.  
She turned and quickly slid back into the warriors den. Very carefully picking her way to the secret tunnel in the side, she squeezed through and followed the route until she was out. She shivered with happiness as her fur met the cool night air. Then she froze. She sniffed again, and her happiness immediately dissolved like water in hot summer days. Her mother.  
The scent was mingled with another, a tom's, Foxfrost started to follow the rogue-filled scent.  
It lead all the way out of the territory, around the car-feed place, and further in the alley. It was a very long way, but Foxfrost's keen nose never lost track of the smell. Finally, the track ended suddenly in front of a thick, stringy hedge. Hissing as she shoved through the stiff leaves, she finally made it to the other side, a cold, dark alley. She glanced around. There were a lot of shadows; they would be good to hide in if a patrol came. There were also dark corners that could fit about the size of lithe Foxfrost. She took a deep breath and started down the thin path. When she was just turning a corner, she stiffened; voices were approaching. Looking around wildly, she spotted a dark slice of black shadow a few whisker-lengths away. She let herself melt into the blackness as two cats passed: a bulky gray tabby and a small orange cat with ears pressed back to her head. they slid by, unaware of the green eyes watching them. When the voices dispersed, Foxfrost slid out again and bolted around the corner. She muffled a yowl as a high ledge dug into her paws. Looking down, she saw a series of flat stones on top of each other, leading down. Titling her head, she walked down using the far edge, sticking in the shadows. The steps were unnaturally smooth; it was undoubtly a twoleg's creation. When she finally reached the bottom, she pricked her ears as she heard her mother's lazy drawl reach her.  
"...and the Clans will honor us, respect us."  
Foxfrost bristled. She peeked around the corner, and the sight that met her eyes were not a few scrawny cats around a thin, scraggly mother, but a strong, proud army of glossy-pelted cats. Her mother, chest out, ears alert, sat on a boulder with a husky white Tom beside her. Shock convulsed through Foxfrost.  
A patrol of fifteen cats were never, ever going to defeat this. She staggered, weak with horror, and her paw accidentally clanged, painfully loud, against a metal bin. The echoes rang around the room. Foxfrost stiffened; the rogues snapped their heads around at the corner. Her mother hissed.  
"Chase him down!"  
Her cry was immediately followed as several strong cats leapt up, Foxfrost turned and bounded up the steps, her paw steps light and as fast as a running horse. The patrol, although far enough to feel a bit safe, were still in a  
Danger. Foxfrost pelted like a streak of silver across the dull alley, and when she saw the hedge- in one flying leap, cleared it, her back legs scraping the bold leaves. As she disappeared into the forest, the patrol halted, gaping at the still-quivering leaves. Foxfrost slowed down, relieved to find herself in the ShadeClan camp. Heart thumping, she immediately dashed to Adderstar's den. As she crashed through, Adderstar jerked awake from his sleep.  
" Foxfrost! What's the matter?"  
He bounded over to her, pressing his flank against her quivering one.  
"I stalked Opalmist. She has an army- a huge one. Very, very,very strong-even bulkier than the CliffClan ones. They chased after me, but I don't think they saw me."  
Adderstar nodded, amber eyes filled with concern. He was in deep thought.  
" tell you what, Foxfrost, go to sleep, I'll think about this; and when I figure it out, I'll tell you."  
Foxfrost nodded, understanding. The rogues could never had been lured into Opalmist's pack if they knew her real motive, she needed to use some other way- a way try enough to make them ally with her. She nodded, then slipped out of his den and entered the warrior's den. As she curled up to sleep, she once again started to think about the distrust of the other cats; then slowly, she sunk into a dreamless sleep.

**Please, please review!**

**-Foxy**


	6. Chapter 6

The day came quickly; a bit too quickly for Foxfrost. She growled and burrowed into her tail as she heard Quailmist call her out for the hunting patrol. The queen's kits had kitted during the night, and StarClan blessed them with three healthy kits: Dustkit, Snakekit, and Wolfkit. The queen yowled once more,  
"Foxfrost! Hurry!"  
Foxfrost groaned, then unfurled from her sleeping position and leapt out angrily to the silver- gray she-cat. She stalked off to join the patrol of Shadowslip, Willowrain, and Waterwhisker. She nodded to them, and the cats set off. Foxfrost's mind couldn't focus on hunting. She needed to be alone, somewhere. So, after Shadowslip had caught a vole, she was bursting with impatience.  
"You know, I think we should Hunt separately. The prey these days are fewer. If we spilt, it would be easier to get prey."  
Duskwater appeared, mumbling around a mouse. Foxfrost nearly purred.  
Thank you, Duskwater!  
The others nodded, and the cats parted, the prey safely tucked under a tree.  
Foxfrost rushed to the meadow and lay down, letting the touch of the moist grass touch her pelt with cool. Refreshing beads of moisture. She sat up and started to groom. She jumped as the bushes rustled, thinking that it was one of the cats from her patrol. However, out stepped Adderstar, his sleek pelt glinting in the sun.  
"Hello."  
he padded out of the bushes, shaking his fur so that the air was filled with the musty scent of leaves. He stretched.  
"About Opalmist-"  
"She's lying."  
Adderstar swiped his tongue over his lips, satisfied with his grooming.  
"I know. What else could it be?"  
He padded over to her, then back, pacing.  
"She would have either threatened them, too."  
"But they won't stay loyal, in that case." Foxfrost pointed out. Adderstar nodded.  
"True. But why are they so healthy and well-fed?" He mused, lashing his tail lightly. Foxfrost shrugged.  
"The area they lived in is well defensed. A high wall surrounds the whole area, and to get in, you would have to squeeze real hard through a hedge."  
Foxfrost twitched her tail impatiently. It was hard to explain. It would be easier to show him the actual place. Adderstar seemed to be thinking the same thing. His eyes were gazing in the distance. His warm pelt touched Foxfrost's as he sat by her.  
Suddenly, the bush bordering the meadow with the forest rustled, and out slipped Duskwater.  
"Foxfrost, where were you-"  
Her eyes widened with embarrassment as she saw Asderstar sitting close to her, tail-tips touching. Foxfrost burned as she realized any cat who saw them like that would think...  
"Sorry."  
Adderstar coughed.  
"Take me to the place."  
Foxfrost nodded, then streaked across the grass, heading for the out. Adderstar followed her. In the forest, they walked quietly until Foxfrost spoke up.  
"Adderstar, I am going to kill her."  
Adderstar nodded.  
"I know. You will, I promise. I should have killed her instead of simply banishing her..."  
He trailed off. Foxfrost sniffed the air, picking up the vile smell of the food the monsters eat. She pointed out with her tail at the roof of the station.  
"We'll be aiming there."  
Adderstar nodded, wrinkling his nose against the smell. When they reached the station, they found a Twoleg family yapping happily as their monster was getting fed by the big male twoleg. After a while, the male pulled out the fuel source and the family clambered back into the monster, and the monster woke into life.  
Adderstar and Foxfrost waited until the loud monster had sped away before running across the hard, black ground. They reached the other side safely, and the two padded across the thin forest trees.  
"Shh!"  
Foxfrost signaled for her leader to be quiet.  
"There it is!"  
She pointed at the Impossible hedge. Adderstar looked around, then cautiously stepped out to inspect the bush. He reached out and prodded the stiff leaves. Then he carefully pressed against a thorn. His ears shot up with surprise. Foxfrost squinted and saw that his pad, instead of scratched by the thorn, was flawless. He beckoned her with his tail.  
"Foxfrost! The thorns are soft!"  
Soft thorns? She bounded to him and pressed her paw against one of the deadly-looking curved thorn. To her surprise, it bent easily under her touch. She sniffed the leaves. They were not as soft as the thorns; in fact, they were as bold and stiff as tree bark. She flinched as she remembered the tough leaves scraping her ears.  
"The leaves are not as easy as the thorns," she mewed, pawing the stubborn leaves.  
"True."  
Adderstar bunched his muscles. Foxfrost followed suit; they leaped, and they landed safely on the other side. Foxfrost lapped at her chest fur.  
"This way."  
She led Adderstar down the narrow path, remembering the sharp turns of the maze-like place. She was about to turn right at a split path when Adderstar raised his tail.  
"Wait."  
He pointed at the left path, and they saw a end with a round knob on the side.  
"We would want to know the territory better."  
Foxfrost nodded, seeing sense, and followed him as he led down the quiet corner. He sniffed the end of the wall, his whiskers twitching until he reached the round knob. He pawed at it, curious, and after a while, a gentle click sounded and the door opened a crack. He cautiously peeked through into the hidden area. There were bunches of nests, but no cat in sight. Foxfrost pushed her way in and sniffed a nest.  
"Fresh moss. Where could they have gotten it?"  
Adderstar shrugged.  
"most likely they could have gotten it from the few dingy trees beside this place."  
"Maybe."  
They went out of the room, carefully pulled the wall shut, and ran down to the other end. They walked through the maze, exploring every room, and eventually made it into the meeting room.  
"Here it is!" Foxfrost crouched back as she heard murmurs and drones of cat's voices. They peeked around the edge, and Adderstar gasped with disbelief. The clearing was working like a real camp. Cats were padding around busily, clutching prey and moss in their jaws.  
"Where did they get the prey?"  
She whispered. Adderstar narrowed his eyes. Foxfrost followed the crowd, searching for a ripple, a clue... Every cat was pacing back and forth the room. She focused her eyes on a white tabby. He walked into the thickest crowd, where it was against a wall, carrying nothing. He got engulfed by the crowd, but after a certain time, he reappeared, his jaws clutching moss.  
Adderstar seemed to notice, too.  
"There must be an exit in that wall."  
He nodded at the thickest part of the crowd. Foxfrost nodded. They watched a bit more until Adderstar murmured,  
"I've seen enough. Let's go back to the Clan."

Foxfrost lapped at her pelt, growling as a stubborn knot refused to uncurl. She hissed and tugged at it with a claw. Finally, despite the pain, the knot unraveled and Foxfrost sat up with satisfaction. Just as she drew her tongue over the patch, a commotion above them startled her.  
" Keep still, mange-pelt!"  
A fierce rustling followed; then thumps were heard before Slitherstreak's brown head popped out of the entrance tunnel. He staggered as he walked backwards, dragging something with his paws. Quailmist followed, her eyes smoldering, her jaws grasping a tail tightly. Between them was a white and gray tom, his amber eyes flaming.  
"Crowfood eaters! Let go of me!"  
The two cats let go, letting the Tom hop to his feet, but still kept a half-unsheathed claw pointed his way. Adderstar padded out in the middle of the forming crowd. He looked down at the muscled Tom.  
" definitely one of Opalmist's." he muttered, prodding the hard muscles with a paw. The white Tom snarled. Adderstar looked down, eyes glinting. Ferndust, as always, walked up.  
"I think," she said in an annoyingly snobby voice, "that he is just a rogue passing through."  
"No, she's not."  
All eyes turned to Foxfrost, who was sitting calmly beside the crowd.  
"How do you know?"  
"She must be a double spy!"  
Adderstar growled.  
"We went on a trip to visit their quarters. She's right."  
Without saying anything more, he turned his back and inspected the Tom.  
"What's your name?"  
The Tom hissed, but he still snarled,  
"White Ash."  
Adderstar cocked his head.  
"Is your leader Opalmist?"  
White Ash's eyes gleamed, and for a moment, respect shone in them. His fur unruffled and he actually purred.  
"Oh, yes. Opal. Do you know her?"  
He sat up, Usheathing his claws, his eyes shining with excitement. Adderstar and Foxfrost shared a glance. It was more obvious that the Tom thought of Opalmist as the Clancats did not.  
"Yes, we know her." Adderstar said cautiously, not giving away the chance to see who she was in the rogues' eyes.  
He purred, leaping up.  
"Then you must know how great she is!"  
Adderstar cocked his head. Beside Foxfrost, Slitherstreak's started to open his mouth.  
"Not, she not-"  
He got cut off when Foxfrost anxiously slapped a tail over his mouth, he growled brought the fur.  
"Shut up, mousebrain!" She hissed, removing her tail. White Ash paced around excitedly in the small area.  
"What did she tell you?" Foxfrost called out, curious.  
" oh, many things! She said that she gave up her whole family to save her old Clan, and she was very respected, but she still misses her little brother-"  
"Geez." It was definitely the most mouse-brained thing she ever heard, for goodness sake, one of her daughters where right in front of his eyes!  
"Then she fought off a fox and saved all the kits in the nursery. One day she decided to leave and make more goodness around the place, so she created us."  
His amber eyes darkened.  
"But she said that the Clans back in the forest turned evil, so we needed to demolish them."  
Foxfrost's belly tightened. They had left their previous home seasons ago, when she was still a kit. If Ash knew that, he would not be happy.  
Adderstar placed a paw on the young tom's shoulder. His eyes glowed sympathetically.  
"I'm sorry, Ash, but those stories are lies. She was once our Clanmate."  
Then he started telling the baffled Tom the horrible story of her reign; the horror of slashed bodies found dead in the morning, the horror of dreaming the snap of teeth at our throat if you did something wrong, when choosing deputies were no longer a happy ceromony, for they always turned up dead.  
The tom's eyes glinted.  
"Is this true?"  
He whispered, ears drooping.  
"Yes!"  
Dewpaw, a timid young apprentice, padded forward, usually gentle eyes flaming anger.  
"She killed my mother. All she did was to try get mouse for us, when we were kits, and Opalmist killed her, saying she had no value for prey."  
"And me!"  
Slitherstreak staggered up, his usually fiery eyes full of grief, sharp enough to crumble someone's heart.  
"She killed the only cat I loved."  
Ash staggered back, shocked beyond words.  
"How..she...she..."  
He drew up, teeth bared furiously.  
"She lied! She lied to all of us! She made me leave the home where I loved! That Mang-pelt!"  
He collasped to the ground.  
"I wanted to be strong. When she came and told me the stories, I believed her and went with her, I was a pet," he moaned, "and I liked it that way. But she said it was not a good life."  
Adderstar looked at him, pity in his gold eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Ash." He hesitated.  
"Do you want me to send two warriors back to your old... Home?"  
Ash's eyes brightened.  
"Yes! Oh, yes, please!"  
He purred excitedly, kneading the ground with his paws. Adderstar purred, then called,  
"Quailmist, Dewpaw, bring Ash back to his nest, will you?"  
The two she-cats nodded, and thy followed a bounding Ash out of the clearing. Before he leaped into the ferns, he turned back, his amber eyes suddenly seeming to be blue. His big muscles relaxed, but his body stayed strong, and when he spoke, his voice seemed deeper, wiser.  
"No need for Ash. Call me Cloudtail."

I don't own Cloudtail!

-Foxy


	7. Chapter 7

Foxfrost stared at the still-quivering ferns that marked Ash's- no, Cloudtail's-disappearance.  
"Cloudtail?"  
She turned around, expecting shock, at least surprise, to roll off the cats, but no one, not even Adderstar, showed my emotion. Instead, they stood up and head back to their dens. Foxfrost stayed, stiff.  
Was she the only one that heard him say it? She ran over to the ferns and sniffed the leaves. The hair on her neck tingled. The scent was Ash's milky one, all right, but very, very faintly, there was a scent of trees and squirrels... She walked backwards, bumping into Adderstar.  
"You okay?"  
Foxfrost nodded. She glanced up at the sky, realizing she hadn't seen Stormfeather for a long time. Se nodded again, more vigorously.  
"I'm fine. Can I go for a walk?"  
Adderstar hesitated, but after a few moments, he nodded.  
"Be careful!" He called, his voice echoing after her. She turned to the border, and was thrilled. To find Stormfeather sitting there, eyes gleaming as he saw her dash towards him. she bowled him over. He purred with delight.  
"You came!" He nuzzled her, and they lay for a moment under the young moon. Then he pushed her off him and started grooming his fur. He stopped mid-lick, glancing up at Foxfrost with his blue eyes.  
" why weren't you here?"  
Foxfrost sat down with a thump. She sighed, her green eyes glowing with the trauma of the past few days.  
"My mother."  
She updated him on the latest activities: the discovery of Opalmist's "Clan", the lies she told her allies with, the brutal shock on Ash's-no, Cloudtail's- face. His eyes widened with shock as she told him the last sentence Ash said.  
"Call me Cloudtail."  
She shook her head with confusion. Who was he? The rogue Ash or the ThunderClan warrior, Cloudtail? Stormfeather shook his head as well.  
"I know you can get out of this, Foxfrost. You have the courage to do so. Foxfrost glanced at him.  
"I don't know, Stormfeather."  
They sat in silence until she yawned. The moon was high in the sky, and the stars were bright.  
"Let's stay here for the night," she murmured, curling up to sleep. Stormfeather nodded, blinking from exhaustion. He nudged her to the roots of the oak tree, which would conceal them well if any cat came here for a midnight trek. Then he closed his eyes, and his breathing matched Foxfrost's.  
The she-cat opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in a sunny field with tall trees interlocking at the branches above her. She waited, scenting for any sign of prey. She started as a voice spoke behind her.  
"Foxfrost."  
She spun around and saw a gray tabby with blue eyes, which was apparently blind. But they were gazing at her intently.  
"Jayfeather?"  
She gasped, remembering stories of the powerful medicine cat of ThunderClan. He dipped his head.  
"I see you have met the Cloudtail."  
She blinked.  
"The Cloudtail? Isn't that one of ThunderClan's warriors?"  
Jayfeather sighed.  
"The Cloudtail we knew died. He, believing in StarClan after the battle, had managed to go to StarClan. But our ancestors had a whole new destiny for him."  
Foxfrost gasped again.  
"How did he die?"  
"Falling boulders."  
Foxfrost paced around the grassy, sunny clearing.  
"How do you know about Ash, then? Did StarClan tell you? "  
Jayfeather shook his head.  
" no. The Tribe of Endless Hunting told me. Apparently, he would help you when the time comes. He is unlike Cinderheart. He doesn't care about his past life."  
Foxfrost drew in a breath, then let it out, making her whiskers quiver.  
" He chose the life as a kittypet in this life?"  
"Of course not. He couldn't choose his life. He was simply kitted by another kittypet called Nutmeg."  
Foxfrost nodded.  
"Thank you."  
He nodded in return, turning as a voice called him from in the trees.  
"I've got to go. Goodbye, Foxfrost."  
He got up to walk into the trees, but before he leaped into the depths, his fur suddenly quivered and he said, in a murmur,  
" when the time comes, Foxfrost, your heart will be ice, ice strong enough to preserve your Clan to the end. You will meet evil, and you will give in to it. You will use your evil to save, however, not to kill. But it is your choice. Your choice to kill or let live. Bear that in mind, warrior."  
His eyes flared.  
"Bear that in mind. You are the flame of ice."  
The he was gone.  
Foxfrost jerked awake, finding the presence of Stormfeather still beside her, warm from sleep. He blinked drowsily.  
"Time to go. Bye, Foxfrost."  
"Bye."  
She leaped up, and bolted back to the camp, bursting into Adderstar's den.  
"Change my name!" She hissed, fur fluffed up. The words had tumbled out of her mouth on their own. She was panting heavily. H  
Adderstar was stiff with surprise.  
"Why?"  
"Just do it. Please! Change it."  
He calmed down.  
"Okay. But tell me... Did StarClan tel, you to?"  
Her eyes were pools of desperate green.  
"Please. It's my destiny."  
He hesitated, but nodded, concern in his eyes.  
"What name would you like?"  
His tone was hollow, but Foxfrost didn't care. She lifted her chin, her fur laying smooth. She looked like a leader, more powerful than StarClan put together. Her eyes were glowing.  
"Iceflame. Call me Iceflame."

The day passed by in a haze as Foxfrost walked throughout the forest, repeating her chosen name over and over on her tongue. It was the name that StarClan had chosen. Not Foxfrost, the name a tyrant chosen for her.  
A mouse darted across her path, aiming for a big nut a few inches away. She slammed a paw on it and dug a claw into it's neck, purring with satisfaction. She picked up the soft body in her jaws and headed back to the tunnel. However, just as she was going to leap through the hole, Waterwhisker shoved her out of the way and bolted down the tunnel. She hissed around her mouse; she could smell fear and fury in the scent the blue-gray warrior left behind. She flicked her ears, then went down the tunnel into the clearing. The warrior was talking rapidly to Adderstar with his fur bristling. She pricked her ears.  
"Dewpaw and Quailmist were attacked on their way back from sending Ash home," he panted breathlessly.  
A wail reached them and Shadowslip appeared, back arched high with grief. He staggered into the hollow, collapsing on the ground. His green eyes were glazed as the entrance rustled once more and Duskwater came in, the gray-white she-cat hoisted on her shoulders. She slid Quailmist from her back and lay her on the ground; in the dappled light, Foxfrost could see a wound, fresh and clean, across the white throat. Shock and grief rippled through her. The mouse's blood seeped into her tongue and she realized she hadn't deposit her offering yet. She tossed the prey onto the pile and looked around for the medicine cat.  
"Where's Bramblestreak?"  
Foxfrost asked. Shadowslip dashed into the medicine's cat den. A few moments passed; then a fresh shriek of horror ripped through the Clan. Foxfrost bristled, and she rushed to the den, follows by Slitherstrike and Adderstar. She slid through the ferns and gasped with full-fledged horror. The gentle, tabby medicine cat lay sprawled across the sandy den floor, droplets of scarlet staining the sandy ground. A fresh, red slice was also on her neck.  
"Mudsplash. No..oh..no!"  
She shrieked, rushing behind the boulder to where her brother slept. As she expected, her loved brother was leg-splayed in scattered moss, eyes wide with fear. The same slash, remarkably clean, was ski across the muddy brown throat. She wailed with grief and sank down onto the floor. Her three Clanmates crowded around her with shock. Shadowslip leaned down.  
"I'm so sorry, Foxfrost."  
She shook her head, inhaling the musky scent of Mudsplash before staggering out of the den.  
"Bramblestreak and Mudsplash... They're...they're dead." She said, voice hoarse and ragged.  
"No!"  
Redfur came up to her, eyes filled with grief, sharp and leaped onto the fork branch, eyes wide with Spangler and bitterness.  
"Cats of ShadeClan, we must take action. Waterwhisker," he summoned. " did you see who attacked Dewpaw and Quailmist?"  
The gray warrior tilted his head.  
"We'll, I saw a black-spotted brown tail-"  
Foxfrost growled.  
"Opalmist."  
Adderstar confirmed, eyes flaming with pure fury.  
"And I saw Foxfrost when I came back."  
Hisses spread through the Clan, and every cat shot hostile and scared glances at her. To everyone's great surprise, the cat who leaped up was not Redfur, or even Adderstar.  
"Mouse-brained fools! Do you think she would cover the kills by murdering her own brother? Look at her! She's obviously broken. Show some sense, fox dung!"  
It was no other cat than Ferndust, the snobby, stick-up she-cat who criticized Foxfrost's every move. The brown tabby cat met Foxfrost gaze. In the blue eyes were pity and empathy for the cat. In a jolt, Foxfrost remembered that her brother, Dustbreeze, had died. She dipped her head slightly to the brown cat.  
Maybe, just maybe, we would be friends.  
The cats grew silent as they nodded in sheepish agreement.  
Adderstar let out a sigh, full of grief for his old medicine cat.  
"We mourn for these brave cats. They should not have died under Opalmist's paws."  
The Clan was silent as the bodies were lay in the middle of the clearing.  
Redfur turned away as he saw Mudsplash's body and ran back to the warrior's den. Foxfrpst stayed, walking over to her brother. She leaned down and nuzzled his fur, whispering,  
,I'm so sorry. Goodbye, Mudsplash..."  
She trailed back to the den, and closed her eyes, tired and defeated.

When she woke, Adderstar was beside her.  
"Ready for the name changing?" He asked, whisking his tail.  
Foxfrost nodded tensely as she followed her leader out into the crisp air.  
Adderstar jumped onto the fork-branch, Foxfrost beside him.  
"Gather!"  
At that single word, the cats poured out of the dens and seated under the branch, looking at Foxfrost with unhidden surprise and hostility.  
Adderstar cleared his throat.  
"Foxfrost would like to be renamed."  
Sure enough, to Foxfrost's estimation, murmurs of shock spread through the Clan. She didn't care, instead focusing her gaze on the edge of the tall hollow.  
"But that's against the rules!"  
Adderstar glanced at Slitherstrike, who was up, fur shivering.  
" I believe it makes sense. I could feel StarClan when she asked me for it."  
At that, the Clan grew silent.  
Adderstar looked up to the sky.  
"Warriors of StarClan, you do not look at who the cat is named. But I can see it is different with this warrior in front of you. You made it her destiny to be renamed, and so be it. Let her name honor you, even in times of wrath, for it speaks your name."  
He turned golden eyes to Foxfrost.  
"From this moment on, you will be renamed as Iceflame."  
She lifted her chin. The Clan grew silent as she took the vow to receive her name. She was no longer Foxfrost, bearing the name her mother gave her. She was Iceflame, the cat she really was. The cold fire that Jayfeather promised will preserve her Clan's safety.  
Iceflame leaped down from the branch, ignoring the stares that the cats gave her. She walked on, tail high, as the cats, very slowly, started to drift of, murmurs were passing around the crowd, and she could hear her new name in every one of them.  
"Iceflame...Iceflame..."  
The names weaves around her. She bolted into the forest, suddenly feeling wonderfully carefree. She don't know why the change of her name could make her so happy.  
A faint breeze rustled the leaves, and she lifted her head.  
Iceflame. She was Iceflame, warrior of ShadeClan.

And there! My real warrior name. XD

-Foxy aka Iceflame


	8. Chapter 8

Iceflame blinked and yawned as she woke from sleep. She was still stiff from horror; she flexed her muscles, trying to rid the numbing ache. She looked at Redfur. He was still sleeping. She bounded up the boulders and into the camp, and she found it was the time before dawn came. It was still dark, but the shade of night had lightened to a lighter dark blue. Looking around, she found only Tawnytail, an elder, lying in the long grass, gazing at the disappearing stars. The she-cat looked up as she heard Iceflame come closer. Iceflame appreciated the elder. She was one of the few cats that trusted her and accompanied her when she needed someone to talk to . She settled beside the tawny cat.

"I like to imagine Brambleheart looking down on me every night." Tawnytail rasped, pointing at the stars with her nose. Bramble heart had been her mate, and had joined the ranks of StarClan a few moons ago by black cough. Iceflame sighed.

"Mudsplash would be with him now, wouldn't he?"

She gazed at the blinking stars, and her eyes desperately tried to seek out her brother. She caught a dazzling shine from a mud-puddle shaped star, and she perked up her ears in greeting.

_Hello, Mudsplash! _

Tawnytail glanced at her, eyes filled with pity.

"Your father, too, would be looking at you."

Iceflame felt cold anger towards her father. He had been a wonderful father until Opalmist bribed him to do evil ways.

"I guess so."

Tawnytail drew in a breath.

" Iceflame, I know that you have a bad life. But that doesn't ruin who you are. Your reputation doesn't ruin StarClan's sight about you, too."

Iceflame twitched her ear, thinking of Cloudtail and Jayfeather. Tawnytail purred.

"Iceflame, you have a great destiny ahead of you. You have to seek it." Her eyes darkened as she went on, and Iceflame was transfixed by the luminous look in her dark blue eyes. She remembered Jayfeather saying something similar.

"But remember, you make your own choices. Do not be tempted by anything." She whisked her tail. Her tone softened.

"You are going to be a great cat, sweet." She stood up and stretched.

"I must go sleep now. Goodbye, Iceflame." She padded towards the elder's den and disappeared. Iceflame stayed, watching the sky grow to a rosy color. Slowly, cats started to appear. Ferndust stuck her head out from the crack and spied Iceflame. Iceflame had saw her too, but she kept her gaze fixed on the sky. She twitched a tail when the cat came closer.

"I-I'm sorry for the way I was, uh, to you."

Iceflame kept silent, waiting for her to go on.

"I didn't understand, you know... "

Iceflame looked at her, cutting her off.

"Is okay, Ferndust. It's nothing new. Just another degree of untrust."

She mewed, looking into the cool blue eyes. They reminded her of a blue sky on a very sunny day. She stretched, standing up.

"Do you want to hunt with me?" Ferndust asked, hesitantly. Iceflame blinked, startled, and followed her out to the forest.

The two cats returned, heads close together as they talked. They had formed a bond that no one could have ever, ever suspected could happen. But it did, and Iceflame found that her attitude made her a very easy cat to rely on. To get on her good side would make a very big difference.

"We'll, goodbye, Iceflame."

"Goodbye pm Ferndust."

They parted, ignoring the shocked glances that were cast towards them. Iceflame gulped down a piece of prey, feeling lights when suddenly Shadowslip burst through the entrance.

"Adderstar! Another attack this time, and it tackled our border patrol. We need help. There's a lot and a lot of cats there. Opal's. We would need the help from the other Clans!" He gasped, staggering in. His shiny, black pelt was torn and bloodied, and his eyes were wild with frantic fear. Adderstar leaped up, alarm flaring in them.

"Alright. Dewpaw and Molepaw, tell our cats to lead the patrol the Shadow centre. Duskwater, Krestelslip, Featherplume, come and get ready there." He summoned the three .

"Shadowslip, bring Iceflame, Ferndust, Redfur, Waterwhisker, Slitherstrike, and Gorsewind to GrassClan and ask for help. Quick! I'll join the Shadowlgliders."

He bolted towards the Shadowglider's as the three groups rapidly dispersed. The remaining cats dragged thorn bushes over the den and lay soft clay over the warrior's crack- if the battle came, enemy cats would fall in, where fresh warriors were already waiting. Iceflame streaked towards the open meadow of GrassClan and into the camp. Cats arched their backs, hissing and spitting. They stumbled to a stop, panting for breath. The hostile voices faltered as they saw Shadowslip; his eyes were frantic and full of fear. He yowled.

"Where's Dawnstar!"

Dawnstar appeared, her rosy-tawny fur bristling. At the second he saw the leader, Shadowslip bowed low.

"Please, can you spare our warriors to fight against Opal's rogues?"

Dawnstar's eyes flared, and whispers grew frantic.

"Opal?"

"It can't be!"

Shadowslip lost all his dignity and raised up his head, wailing.

"Please! My daughter, Rosepaw, is fighting in there... I don't want to lose her! I already lost Quailmist,. Please!"

At this, Dawnstar's eyes softened.

"Alright. Treewhisper, lead Frogjump, Leafstrike, Sunshimmer, Jaybreath, and Foxspot." She commanded. The warriors bounded forward and followed the ShadeClan warriors, which were already streaking towards the yowling. As the warriors poured into the clearing. Iceflame looked in shock at the Clanmates that lay on the ground. She shook her head and leaped into battle.

She was immediately tackled by a huge, brown Tom. She spit, arching her back. The Tom still gripped tightly into her sides, sneering. She growled in anger, then twisted a backflip, throwing him off. She was a very skilled fighter of stealth and speed, and so, without wasting a second, leaped at him and ripped a good part of his back. He spit, and turned to lash out, but Iceflame dodged his paws and collided into his chest and bit his chest fur, and with a great yank, thre him onto the ground and spunk her claws into his chest, making them go as deep and as far as she could make them go. He spluttered with fear, then pressed back his ears. He tried to throw her off, but she didn't need to be pressed to, seeing he was defeated. She unsheathed her claws. He coughed, trying to stop the blood flowing from his shredded flesh. Iceflame glared down at him with cold eyes as she watched him bleed out his life, letting the cold fire of her eyes be his last vision. As soon as the light left his eyes, Iceflame looked around and leaped for a brown and white she-cat. She fought, blood in her mouth and fur between her claws. She glanced around, satisfied, when finally the rogues were gone. But a sight made her stop with cold horror. Stormfeather had burst through the ferns earlier with a few of the CliffClan cats, who had heard the battle. He was in front of some bushes, catching his breath. His eyes met Iceflame's and his lips formed her name.

That was when the set of claws had plunged into his throat.

"No!'

He shriek ripped across the battle, silencing every single cat. She ran towards the smoky gray Tom, who was gasping for breath as dark red blood bubbled out of the gash. His blue eyes were filled with bittersweet pain as his gaze locked with hers.

"No! Stormfeather, stay with me!" She begged. She pressed a paw on the wound, but it simply seeped out beneath her paw. Cars crowded around them, bewildered and shocked at the bond between them. Iceflame didn't care. She leaned down.

"No."

She felt his breath flutter to her.

"Fox...frost... I...am...lea..ving..you..." He gasped out. Iceflame stared at him.

"My name's Iceflame now." She whispered. His blue eyes were bewildered for a second, then it relaxed.

"It.. Fits you.."

He coughed, and a flow of blood gushed out. She moaned, pressing down her paw.

"Iceflame... I like that n..ame.." He murmured.

"Don't. Don't go."

His eyes fluttered open, and he spoke no more. But in his eyes, she saw every single detail he wanted to say. He nodded at her weakly, and she touched his face with her nose like they always did.

"Meet me in the moonlight again, Stormfeather, when I join you in StarClan." She breathed.

His blue eyes grew soft with relief, and he let out a fluttering sight. Then his eyes dimmed, and he left, bringing something that Iceflame would never have back. She stayed, paralyzed. The cats whispered questions around.

"We're they meeting?"

"They were in love?"

Iceflame stood up, her heart hollow with a feeling she never felt before. When she spoke, it was a voice that was the coldest one they ever heard.

"Mother. Come out." The bushes stayed still. Fury burst inside her, and she arched her back.

"NOW, I said!" She yowled, with such furious it's the cats gasped. The bushes rustled, and out stepped her mother, behind her, a tom- no, the tom. She snarled, but it was half-satisfied with the tiny glow of fear in her mother's eyes. She felt other cats step forward, but Ferndust's voice stopped them

"No, this is her war."

Opal purred.

"Good drama, sweet."

Iceflame didn't reply, but snarled at the Tom. She glanced down at his paws, and saw dark crimson stain them, fresh.

"We'll. that was good drama. Very good."

Iceflame kept silent, slowly bunching her muscles in her paw. She met the tom's gaze. She saw his gaze widen with fear as he saw the blood and furious anger in her eyes, and he knew what she was going to do. He took a step back, but Iceflame was quicker, and she sent her paw flying. It sunk deep, deep into the throat, cutting off her mother's words. She threw e Tom down, gripping his throat from the inside. He gasped with pain and terror, but she cut him off and stabbed his life vein. His eyes became blank. She lifted out her dripping paw and glared at her mother.

"Good drama, my dear mother? How was that?"

She drew a tongue over the dark blood of Opal's mate, and saw her mother shake in pure found fury.

"You!" She hissed.

Iceflame yawned.

"Good drama, sweet," she said mockingly, imitating her mother, Opal spat, eyes turning red. She crouched low.

"This isn't over yet, dear daughter. I can still kill those you love."

Iceflame lifted her chin.

"Those I love, mother? I guess you already went through them too quickly, hadn't you?"

Her mother narrowed her eyes, but turned tail and ran back. Once she was gone, she gave the tom's body a rough kick. She ignored her staring Clanmates and started to wash off the blood from her pelt. Ferndust walked over to her and pressed her muzzle against Iceflame's, then let go, looking at her with pained blue eyes. Her Clanmates' pelts brushed against her.

"Come on," Shadowslip said. "let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Iceflame sat in the shadowy arch of the Leader's den. Adderstar sat in his bed of moss, looking as fresh as always, but in his eyes were pain and betrayal.  
"I've heard about Stormfeather.' He began. Iceflame twitched an ear-tip.  
"You were meeting him, weren't you?"  
Iceflame nodded.  
"Why..why?"  
Iceflame stared at him, her heart still numb with cold.  
"He was the only one," she said with bitter sarcasm," that actually allowed me two feet within him."  
Adderstar fidgeted.  
"How about me?" He asked.  
Iceflame pressed back her ears.  
"You wasn't leader yet, if you remember. It was still Clawstar. And," she meowed, "we aren't mates."  
Adderstar lowered his eyes. When the leader was young, he kept as far as he could from Iceflame-no, when she was Foxpaw.  
''I...I trusted you, really but I.. Just..." He meowed.  
Iceflame sighed.  
"Look, get to the point. About St-Stormfeather." Her voice faltered as she said his name. Adderstar stared at her, then shook his head.  
"No, Iceflame. I understand. You may go."  
Iceflame stood up and walked away, without another glance behind her.  
She sat at the base of Basking Rocks, washing her fur and rooting out the last traces of tom's blood. She heard the whispers from every corner. Her Clanmates had trusted her a tiny but more at the battle, but distrust still spiked in the air.  
"She's been meeting Stormfeather?"  
"It can't be!"  
"You heard her last words."  
"His, too. It's obvious."  
She stood up and paced to the apprentice's tree, where most of the whispering came from. They fell silent as she came closer, glanced at each other with panic, and darted off. She snorted and veered her pace, heading for Redfur. He lifted his head when she came closer, his green eyes blank with no emotion.  
"Hey." He said. He was trying hard not to look at her eyes.  
"How was Adderstar?" He whispered.  
Iceflame shrugged.  
"Nothing much."  
As she padded off, Ferndust rushed over to her.  
"How was he?"  
Iceflame sighed.  
" okay."  
She walked faster, but was cut off by Tawnytail.  
"How are you?"  
Iceflame growled.  
"Fine!"  
She turned and sped out of camp. Ferndust sped after her.  
"Wait!"  
Iceflame sighed, but let her friend go with her.  
She walked around a bit, pacing there, wandering here. Ferndust followed her every step. Eventually she made it to a clearing with bushes surrounding it. Ferndust looked at her, jaws parted.  
"Hey, I smell a squirrel. I'll go hunting a bit, okay?"  
Iceflame nodded, and sat down in the clearing.  
Suddenly she scented a very familiar scent.  
Mother.  
She stood up. The smell was coming from the bushes. She burst through them, glancing wildly around, but she w no one but dead vole, lying on the ground. She pressed a paw on it. It was still warm. Her fur spiked up as she saw a long slice on the furry brown neck.  
The remarkably clean slice.  
Suddenly, her mind flashed and jerked awake, and she arched her back in horror.  
Images rushed back to her, flowing and rushing like torrents in the lake.  
Dewpaw. Quailmist. Mudsplash and Bramblestreak- Stormfeather.  
And now, this vole.  
It came clear to her.  
Opal didn't murder for sheer pleasure.  
She killed for a message. For her. For Iceflame.  
Ferndust slid up behind her.  
"What's the matter?" She mewed. Iceflame's whispered.  
"She's summoning me."  
"Wait. What?"  
She cried, after a bolting Iceflame.  
The silver tabby cat entered Adderstar's den. His head jumped up, eyes shining.  
"You ca-"  
Iceflame cut him off and threw the vole down at his paws.  
"Opal is summoning me. I need to go."  
Adderstar's eyes widened as he understood what she was saying.  
"What if she-"  
Iceflame hissed with impatience.  
"She won't kill me. I know that. She killed all thos cats just for me, I don't go, how many more cats will die?"  
Adderstar tensed, but nodded. He went up to her and pressed against her.  
"Be safe."  
She looked at him and the gold eyes, then turned and ran off.

Iceflame paced around the hedge, hesitating, before jumping in and walking down the alley. Her heart shivered, but she kept on walking, showing no emotion when she heard the padding of cat's paws along a corner. She stood still and met the two cats. It was a tabby cat with blue eyes, and a second, a blue Tom with black stripes. They bared their teeth.  
"Who are you?"  
Iceflame stood still.  
"Your leader's daughter."  
The two cats glanced at each other, then the Tom jerked his head.  
"Follow us." He hissed. The she-cat walked behind her, and Iceflame could hear the sharp clicking of unsheathed claws as they walked. They eventually reached the meeting room.  
"She's here, Opalstar."  
Iceflame bristled. Opalstar?  
Her mother turned her head, snarling with a smile e,bedded inside. She quickly leaped down the boulders and stood before her daughter.  
"We'll. you finally came, didn't you?"  
She laughed, a horrible, raspy sound as she flicked her daughter's ear.  
" you know, you would be a valuable addition to us. Very, very. Valuable."  
Iceflame bristled. Her mother smirked.  
"Jigsaw, Estine, show Iceflame her new chambers."  
The two cats nodded curtly and shoved the silver mottled cat down another aisle. Iceflame turned, talking with a hidden bite of sarcasm.  
"You know, as your leader's daughter, shouldn't you treat me with more respect?"  
The she-cat hissed and nudged her into a room. Then Jigsaw, the tom, reached for the knob in the piece of wall and the hall disappeared. She looked around at the hard-cornered room. There was a bed of soft moss that was lined with smooth bracken. Another nest was beside it, but she paid no attention to it, because it was untouched. Feathers covered the nest. Beside the nest was a piece of fresh kill. It was warm and soft, and her mouth watered as she padded closer. It was a vole, fragrant and tempting. She sighed as she ate the vole, settling down in the bed. She might as well enjoy the hospitalities. She snuggled into the warm bed before the door opened again and Estine padded in, her jaws gripping a piece of honeycomb. She plopped it down beside Iceflame and prodded it.  
"Honey. Eat it if you want. If you don't, Asher would come and get it."  
She turned and stalked off, pulling the door behind her with a strong jaw. Iceflame stared at the honeycomb before taking a lick. She hadn't eaten the stuff since she was a tiny kit; so despite the cold, hard ground and the situation she was in, she relished in the warm liquid as it smeared wonderfully across her tongue. It had no taste, but the wariness took over her tongue and throat and made her sleepy. She rolled around in the nest, grooming her fur before she settled down to sleep.  
Hardly had she dozed off before she was waken by the clattering of a door. She opened her green eyes and saw a handsome Tom, black with electric red smears down his sides. And his eyes. His eyes were the iciest blue Iceflame had ever seen in her life, but it had a certain warmness in them that she liked. She got up, shaking the bits of green from her light silver pelt. The tom blinked before coming in with a hesitant pace.  
"Who are you?" He asked, settling down in the second nest. Iceflame shook out her pelt again.  
"Iceflame. You?" She turned her green eyes to him. The Tom yawned, but his ears were still pricked.  
"Viper." He closed his eyes, but they soon opened again, two sets of carved ice in his face of midnight. He blinked.  
"What color are you?"  
Iceflame stared at him before replying.  
"White-silver. Mottled." She said.  
The tom nodded.  
"Interesting." He murmured, before drifting off.

Iceflame stared at the strange tom. He definitely was strange. She blinked as she heard him mutter, "Winter" in his sleep. She decided to pace around about. She wanted to be out, in the open. Approaching the door, she sniffed the knob as she stood on two legs. She prodded at it, but instead of the smooth click, there was a rattling sound and it didn't go around more than a few centimeters. Hissing, she saw a hole in the center and decided to test it out, to see if she could get out by it. She dropped to the floor, resting her paws, before rearing up and trying again. She inserted a long claw into the hole before jiggling it around. She felt some things hammering against her claw, so she wriggled it harder. Sighing, she took out her claw and flexed it before going back in. She curved her claw, and as soon as the tip touched something at the bottom, there was a soft click and the door swing open. Happy, she slid out of the room, only to meet a flaming orange Tom with amber eyes. There were black specks dotted across his back. He leaped, turning around.  
"Where do you want to go?"  
Iceflame looked around at the high walls. She needed to find out what they wanted with her.  
"Can you show me around?"  
The tom hesitated, but still nodded, his eyes gleaming.  
"Come on. I'm Asher."  
Iceflame nodded, looking at the black flecks on the orange pelt. She followed him down the hall and out to the open. She looked around at the clearing, it was bustling heavily, with sleek pelts sliding beside her. She stalled a moment before leaping after Asher, who was padding towards the wall beside them. Her heart quickened as they neared the place where Adderstar and her had suspected there was an entrance to the open, but she meowed with quiet dismay as he suddenly turned heel and started towards the second hall. He didn't hear her protest, however, and padded on. Iceflame took a step back, heart bearing faster. She would slip into the crowd and make her own discoveries. Anyways, she wouldn't gain anything by being led around, they would show her their secrets. She turned and ducked, looking up with a careful eye, satisfied that Asher had disappeared. She caught a glimpse of his face, though, and saw that it was confused. Iceflame quickly padded deeper into the throng. No One payed her any attention, not even a glance, so she headed towards the wall. She peeked through the mass of pelts, and she blinked as she caught a whiff of fresh air. She squeezed pass the thick crowd, which was spilling rapidly out from the opening. She finally reached a clearing, and she looked frantically at the cats. There was a thick crack. She hissed. It was that simple! She slipped into the crowd and let it carry her into the crack, which should lead to the outside. After a very tight squeeze, she stumbled out, looking at the dispersion of cats. They disappeared into a forest. She gasped with wonder. There was a forest! She ran towards it. She knew there was a wall surrounding the whole place-who knew a forest would be there? She entered e thick tree, nose twitching. Her eyes spied a rabbit,and she licked her lips, although she had just eaten a vole. She crouched down, preparing to leap, when suddenly the rabbit turned its head and spotted her. It dashed away, Iceflame after her. They teared through the trees, and she leaped as she was close- and ran straight into a wall. She yowled with pain as she connected with the hard wall. Staggering back, she saw that the high border marked the end of the forest. She growled. Imagine closing off a forest.  
She looked around for the rabbit, and found it knocked out. Apparently it had veered into a tree when Iceflame yowled. She killed it with a swift bite, and gulped it down. She stood up again and headed back towards the building. Nothing here. She once again slid into the crowd and went back to the stuffy room. She choked as she saw her mother on the boulder. She looked down and sunk, skittering towards one of the halls on Shadowlgliders steps, and entered her room. Viper glanced up.  
"Oh, there you are."  
He walked over to her and shut the door.  
"Where were you?"  
Iceflame sat down in her nest, grooming her pelt.  
"Sneaking out."  
She lay on her side, legs splayed, and groomed her side fur. Viper drew in a breath. Iceflame suddenly stopped mid-lick and glanced at the Tom. He may know some of their plans...  
"Hey, why are you here?"  
Viper looked at her.  
"I don't know. I was once in another pack, but I couldn't remember where..." His eyes clouded.  
"It's so strange. I couldn't remember anything of my past. All I remember was that I woke up somewhere, in a forest, and my head hurt... I wandered, and I found my way here. I slept in Here, lived here... Until Opal came. I don't know why, but I don't like her. She reminds me of something but..." He snarled furiously.  
"I do t know what!"  
Iceflame stared at him.  
"Maybe you lost your memory. Your head had hurt, right?"  
Viper nodded.  
"So why are you called Viper?"  
The black cat cocked his head,  
"I don't know. All I remember of my name was Viper."  
Iceflame nodded. She lookeduo at the window and found it was dark.  
"Goodnight, Viper."  
"goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

days passed and Icflame still knew nothing. she had snuck out a few times, but Asher and Quail, a smokey gray she-vat, had caught her. word must have spread of her little adventure. she had grown closer to Viper, too. The daily routines never changed. She was treated like a Clan leader, and frequently received little treats like honeycombs or beautiful bird eggs.  
One day Viper and Iceflame were sharing a vole when the tom looked up with his blue eyes.  
"You know, you really must be a bit mouse-brained if you keep sneaking out after being called."  
Iceflame yawned. She had snuck out again by the high window In her room. Viper had helped her, being used as a launching pad as she jumped onto him and propelled herself onto the window.  
"What, you're mad at being a launch pad?"  
Viper purred with amusement as he flicked her ear.  
"No. I mean about Opal. "  
Iceflame sighed, pushing into her friend's fur,breathing in his scent, which smelled like leaves and quiet summer days. Viper got the message and changed the topic.  
"What did you find on your little walk?"  
"The vole you're eating now."  
Iceflame stretched, her tail-tip bending till it touched Viper's black one.  
"And a crumbled part of the wall. Just a few bricks out of place. I tried to shift them, but its heavy. I only managed to push out one."  
they were sharing tongues when Suddenly, a smoky gray she-cat stuck her head in.  
"Hey, Iceflame, Opalstar calls you forth." Her voice was taut. Viper looked at Iceflame before flicking her ear roughly. She almost hissed as she followed the she-cat out the door, but stopped as she saw a scraps of moss on his tail.  
He was covering me from my "exploring."  
As she was lead towards her mother, her heart jumped. Perhaps she could finally learn something!'  
She was lead into a room,where her mother sat, eyes gleaming dangerously. Quail left them.  
"Hello, daughter."  
Iceflame glared at her.  
"Hello."  
Her mother snarled.  
"No need to be so cold, worthless heap. You killed Snow, when things were going so well."  
Iceflame recalled the Tom she killed in battle. She snarled furiously, making her mother stare.  
"Oh, things were going well? You killed Stormfeather."  
Her heart shivered painfully. Her mother grinned.  
'"So? But I didn't take you here to talk about this."  
Iceflame looked at her,  
"I know. Spit it out."  
Her mother smiled.  
"You want to keep your stupid Clans safe, huh?'  
Iceflame didn't move, but drilled her gaze into her mother.  
Opal snorted.  
"I know you do. Well, I'm telling you."  
She lifted her gaze at Iceflame, mad triumph flaring in them.  
"If you want them to live, my dear... You need another trade."  
Iceflame closed her eyes, heart dreading.  
"What?'  
Her mother's mouth curled back to a cruel smile.  
"I'm telling you. There is no going back on this, hear that?''  
Iceflame swallowed. This could be a choice she would regret all her life. But she needed to save her Clan and kill her mother, once and for all. Her mother sensed it, and she laughed.  
"Good. Good choice."  
Her next words came slowly.  
"If you want to know my plans..."  
Her claws flexed.  
"I want you to kill Adderstar."

Iceflame bristled with mingled fury. She paced forward.  
"And if I don't?"  
Opal curled her teeth.  
"Then I will kill him myself."  
Iceflame's throat grew terribly dry.  
"And how would you know?"  
Opal snorted.  
"I have solutions for everything, my dear. Leave his body at the foot of your territory, under the clump of dead ferns within a fifteen days. If we don't see the body..." Her mother unsheathed her claws, slicing a shred of moss in half.  
Iceflame growled. Her Clan may not be able to face the rogues Opal had. She had seen them train. They were skilled-very skilled, and the deadly thing was that they killed without hesitation. Iceflame had that personality too: kil or be killed. But for her Clanmates... She lashed her tail. She was faced with two possibilities. Of course, Adderstar had lives. But Opal wanted him dead for good. The best tactic was to lead the Clans against the rogues, but they may lose lives. Iceflame snarled.  
"Fine."  
When she got back, she would tell Adderstar. Opal smiled.  
"Good. Go home now. Your fifteen days start tomorrow."  
She beckoned Asher and Quail to her.  
" take her home."

Iceflame breathed with relief as she padded through the achingly familiar trees if ShadeClan: tall, with the branches entwined so only beams of light show through.  
She shivered as she saw the dead clump of ferns. She imagined Adderstar's slain body laying there, black pelt slick with blood, blood enough to take four or five of his lives...  
She turned away and bounded towards home, pelt tingling. Leaping into the tunnel, she quickly walked down the winding path, and paused for a moment before pushing through the bramble bush. She blinked at the familiar sight of the camp. A hush spread over the clearing as they saw the silver-white warrior step through, then they started meowing.  
"She's back."  
"Do you think she found out anything?"  
"She's been gone for two moons now!"  
"Pretty long time..."  
Iceflame ignored the whispers and headed towards Adderstar's den. Before she went in, his head thrust out of the roots, and his eyes shined joyfully as he saw her. He rapidly went to her, tail high.  
"You're back!" He purred, rubbing his muzzle against hers. Iceflame fought the urge to pull back. He took a step bak and inspected her healthy, sleek pelt and her firm muscles.  
"They treated you well?"  
Iceflame nodded, then took a deep breath and beckoned towards his den.  
"Talk?"  
He nodded, leading his way to the den. He sat down by his nest and waited for her to talk.  
"Opal's warriors are strong. Strong enough to destroy a Clan. Look at me. A few days there, and I'm as healthy as the barn cats down the stream, and combined with their fighting skills, it's very dangerous."  
Adderstar flicked his ear, thinking.  
"True." He concluded, looking again at her pelt.  
I met this tom called Viper. He's lost his memory.."  
Adderstar blinked.  
"Really?"  
Iceflame nodded.  
"He was living with me."  
Adderstar nodded. Iceflame's heart thumped painfully as she told him of her days there. She was reaching Opal's request.  
"And she said.."  
She swallowed.  
"I need to kill you."  
Adderstar stared at her.  
"What?"  
He sat back. Long, long, silence stretched out between them. He sighed.  
"Iceflame... I have one more life left." He looked at her, and Iceflame immediately caught his drift.  
It wouldn't be so hard to kill him.  
She snarled, suddenly leaping up, startling the leader  
"Why be so weak? Are you really going to listen to her?" She bared her teeth.  
Adderstar stood up, too.  
"What can I do? I've been leader for moons, and it wouldn't be hard if I gave my life to save my-"  
"Mouse-dung!' Iceflame spat.  
"We need you, Adderstar. Even if I kill you, would Opal stop? She just wants you to get out of her way. It wouldn't help if you were in StarClan, looking pithily down at us and meowing about our fates!"  
Adderstar blinked at this and sank back down, his eyes flaring.  
"Then what do we do? You said yourself that they could match us-"  
"No." She meowed.  
She lifted her chin.  
"We bring the battle to them."

Adderstar stalked onto the far edge of the fork branch and met the gazes of the Clanmates.  
"Iceflame has returned from Opal's clan, and she brings news to us."  
His gaze swept around his warriors, landing on Iceflame, who was sitting with her fur fluffed with anticipation.  
" the cats are strong. Very strong. They could match us, and lives may be lost. So we had decided to attack them."  
Iceflame looked at the warriors. Most of their faces were satisfied, but some of the queen's faces were doubtful.  
Adderstar quickly added,  
"The battle hopefully should not reach our camp. If it does, the queens, elders, and kits will be in the cave outside."  
He flicked his tail.  
"Does everyone agree?"  
The warriors murmured agreement, and Iceflame sighed with relief. Adderstar leaped forward, eyes flaring, yowling,  
"Then may the battle begin!"  
He immediately darted giving out orders.  
"Shadowslip, lead the apprentices. Train them."  
Adderstar turned his head.  
"Iceflame, explain to the warriors about Opal's place with Duskwater, Waterwhisker, and the other Shadowgliders. Make a strategy."  
He swiveled his head.  
"Slitherstrike, lead a border patrol. Featherplume, gather herbs- you trained once under Bramblestreak. "  
"Rosefeather," he summoned. The apprentice had been made warrior when Iceflame was out. " lead a hunting patrol."  
The cats dispersed.  
The Shadowgliders slid over to Iceflame, eyes gleaming withe excitement.  
"Draw us a map of the place." Duskwater mewed.  
Iceflame nodded, scoring a square in the soft earth and deftly scratched out the rooms and halls. She also slid a claw in the front of the entrance, signifying the hedge.  
"Is is the forest." She slapped a leaf in the left-top corner of the square." There is a pile of shifted bricks in there. Here is the meeting room, and the other corridors lead to e,pry rooms. Guards patrol the halls every dawn, sunset, and sun-high. Meetings hold at mid-noon."  
The Gliders nodded. Waterwhisker spoke up.  
" I think we should come to the shifted brick area. We could sneak in from there. Us, the gliders, can hide into the shadows and see if the route is safe."  
Iceflame nodded.  
"After we are all in, we split up into three groups," Iceflame suggested, sliding her claw around the map.  
"One goes into the empty halls, which are the right-side ones. They wait for the signal, as well as the second group, who goes to the left-side halls. The last group will lead the battle, and will burst in when a signal is given."  
Iceflame looked around. The cats were nodding. She went on.  
" the ones on the left side will attack first. They will help the leading right side will stay, and cats will join the battle only of they need to. Then after a while, all the cats attack." Duskwater raised her tail.  
"How about the outside?"  
Iceflame nodded a t the silver-rosey she-cat.  
"Cats will be outside every entrance. They take care of the cats that go out."  
The gliders nodded.  
Iceflame drew in a breath. She needed to be a Shadowlgider. But to do Thw, she needed to learn to be a leader . She glanced around.  
"Clear?"  
The cats nodded. Iceflame nodded back.  
"Good."  
Her pelt twitched as she realized the cat's gazes were filled with something other than distrust. They were filled with satisfaction and admiration.  
Admiration! They were Shadowgliders, the highest ranking cats in the Clan. Iceflame lifted her chin. Perhaps she could win the truest of her Clanmates! She raised her tail.  
"Thanks, guys. "  
The Shadowlgliders murmured goodbye as Iceflame bounded off into the forest. She squinted towards the training center and was satisfied to see Rosepaw and Grasspaw training furiously with their mentors. Further away she could see the hunting patrol returning with bunches of prey. She purred. Perhaps she could defeat her mother. Then she shook her head. Their cats were too little. They would need help. Help from other Clans. She looked up to the sky and remembered that tonight was the Gathering- she rushed back.  
"Adderstar!"  
The leader turned his head.  
"Yes?"  
Iceflame stopped in front of him.  
"We wouldn't have enough cats. We would need help from the other Clans, Adderstar"  
Her leader hesitated, but nodded.  
"Alright. We would need to tell the Clan."  
He raised his voice.  
"ShadeClan!"  
Th cats stopped their activities for a heartbeat.  
"We would not have enough cats to defeat Opal's army. We seen their amount- it is about three times to usual cats of us. We would need to ally with the other Clans. Does ShadeClan agree?"  
A brief murmur of faint prosthesis first rippled rough, but then they meowed louder.  
"Alright."  
Adderstar nodded.  
"Thank you. Featherplume," he beckoned the silver cat. She had become the medicine cat. Not officially, but the other Clans already knew about the two deaths and they accepted Fatherplume. " go to GrassClan and ask for help. Shadowslip, go to Cliffzclan."  
The two cats nodded and ran off together. Iceflame turned back to watch the clearing. It was bustling with activity. Cats were dragging bushes around the nursery and the elder's den, and some cats were digging a hole to store the prey. Half of the Shadowgliders were in a circle, discussing, while the other half was out training. Apprentices trained some defense moves to the elders, and the queens taught their kits. Warriors sniffed around the clearing, searching for an escape route if needed for the elders and kits. Iceflame sighed. Now that they were having help from the others, they might really win the battle after all!  
She stood up.  
"Adderstar, what do I need to do?"  
The leader paced to her.  
" I've been thinking. You did enough for this Clan now, so you go on and take a rest in the forest."  
Iceflame nodded, whisked around, and bolted out, running under the thickly entwined trees. She reached the end of the forest and watched the monster-feed. Suddenly her nose twitched and she picked up a scent. It was familiar. Very familiar.  
"Viper?"  
Some bushes rustled briefly, then the tom slid out.  
"Iceflame?"  
He rushed over to her and purred. Iceflame's eyes shone, happy to meet her friend.  
"How did you get out?"  
Viper purred.  
"Opal let me go."  
Iceflame sighed.  
Viper looked around.  
"Hey... This place is familiar."  
He took a few paces into the trees, sniffed he roots, and looked up onto the canopy of the tres. Iceflame followed him in anxiously as he explored deeper.  
They halted in front of the Cloudtouch tree. He gasped. Iceflame padded to him.  
"What's wrong?"  
The Tom didn't answer. His spine was rippling like the ripples on the lake, furiously and fast.  
"I remember..."  
His eyes were wide. Iceflame looked at him.  
Could it be...?  
Viper looked at Iceflame.  
"I was Viperkit of ShadeClan."


	11. Chapter 11

Iceflame raced back to camp, Viper- Viperkit?!- still behind her. They burst into the clearing. The cats stopped in their work as they saw her and Viperkit behind her. A stunned silence met, then as soon as Adderstar appeared, Slitherstrike yowled.  
"Who is he? Is he one of Opal's?"  
Iceflame shook his head, glancing at Adderstar.  
"He was with me when I was in Opal's base. He... He was Viperkit..."  
A shocked silence stunned every cat, then the bushes to the elder's den rustled and Tawnytail stuck her head out, eyes flashing annoyance.  
"What's the sudden stop? Opal may attack any-"  
She stopped and stared at Viper.  
"No..."  
She yowled with happiness and sped with amazing speed to the Tom. She rubbed her face in his fur and purred.  
"My kit! My kit! Viperkit! You came back! You came back..."  
Viperkit stared at her.  
"Mother?"  
Tawnytail stepped back. Iceflame stared at them. She vaguely remembered Tawnytail when she was in the nursery- she was a beautiful, sleek queen with glowing blu eyes. Iceflame had been too young to remember the kits, but she had remembered playing with them until one day, they disappeared. She had kept asking Ashblossom, the queen that had took care of her- where the other kits had went. The queen had said she didn't know, then would change the subject. She purred at the happy reunion. Tawnytail murmured.  
"My little kit. All grown up!"  
Adderstar padded forward, eyes glowing with happiness.  
"We'll happily welcome your son back as a warrior in this Clan.," he mewed, looking at Viper with shining eyes. Viper dipped his head  
"Thank you. I remember you when you were an apperentice! You used to play with me."  
Adderstar purred.  
"I remember as well. "  
Viper nodded. Slitherstrike suddenly called out,  
"But what about his training?"  
Adderstat glanced at him.  
"He has had good training in the wild, Slitherstrike."  
The brown Tom say down, nodding. Adderstar immediately jumped onto the fork branch and looked down at the already-gathered warriors.  
" we welcome one of our long-lost Clanmates back into our Clan."  
His warm gaze looked slowly over the Clan.  
"We welcome back Viper into our Clan. He shall receive his warrior name, for his time away from the Clan has caused him pain."  
He looked at the red-streaked tom.  
" viper, do you promise to protect the Clan, even with your life?"  
The tom's voice was clear and strong as he said,  
"I do. "  
Adderstar nodded.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From is moment on, you will be known as Viperfang!"  
The Clan yowled.  
"Viperfang! Viperfang! Viperfang!"  
Viperfang sat with his head high, and he turned his head to give Iceflsme a wink. Iceflame purred back and rubbed his muzzle as he came.  
"Good job."  
She whispered. Viperfang looked at her, then licked her nose, closing his eyes.  
Iceflame glanced behind him and saw Adderstar looking at them, the glowing in his eyes faltering a bit. He turned his head and started talking to Poisonflight. Iceflame pulled back from her friend.  
Ferndust appeared behind from Iceflame.  
"Hey," she greeted Viperfang, " I'll show you around the camp. Poisonflight told me to. Iceflame, can you take a walk with me for a while?"  
Iceflame nodded, and followed her to the basking rocks, where her friend started talking in a low voice.  
"It's nothing important compared to the things going around now, but I think I need to tell you"  
Iceflame glanced at her.  
"What?"  
Ferndust looked around before speaking again.  
"There are rumors of you and Adderstar being mates, and now there are new ones about Viperfang.'  
Iceflame growled.  
"I am not his mate."  
Ferndust kept silent, and Iceflame remembered Her friend's crush on the leader. Then Ferndust turned her head.  
"I believe you. She mewed simply, before getting up and stretching. She flicked Iceflame's ear quickly before going after the crowd that was surrounding Vipersrrike. Tawnytail was sticking close to her son's fur, eyes full of bittersweet love. Iceflame inspected Viperstrike. He was handsome. He had a good body, lean and strong, and his eyes were mesmerizing. His pelt was midnight black and tinged with silver, the color patched with different shades of black, like a tree's shadow under moonlight. His ears had white tips, and his tail was very long. There were red highlights all over his mottled body. She stretched before grooming her own silver-white shrine. Her pelt was also inquisitive. It was mainly off-white, but there was a tinge in there that reminded someone of the new moon's silver glow. It was like liquid ,moonlight. Pure, midnight black tipped her ears and a small slash of the same black was across her neck. Gray tabby marking ran across her body in small, fading dashes. Her tail-tip was orange, and it matched the liquid silver flecks in her green eyes, which reminded one of leaves and frost. It was green, yes, but they were also frosty, Sharp, and intelligent. Her chest was white, barely visible against the rest of the fur. She jumped as she felt Adderstar's pelt brush beside her. She turned her head to see the leader settle down beside her. She quickly sat up straight. Adderstar started.  
"Hello, Iceflame."  
"Hello, Adderstar."  
The leader hesitated.  
" Viperfang is a very nice cat, isn't he?"  
Iceflame twitched her ear.  
"Yes, he is." She replied cautiously.  
" he took good care of me when I was in Opal's base. "  
She caught a faint glimmer of jealously in the golden pools- an emotion she never expected to see in those eyes. Adderstar swiped his tongue over his jaws.  
"Do you want to come hunting with me?"  
Iceflame nodded.  
"Sure.."  
Adderstar lead the way to the forest, flicking his tail over the green leaves as he pushed through. Iceflame slid through, shaking her head to free the leaves clinging to her pelt. Adderstar bounded forward a few paces, disappearing into the trees. Iceflame scurried after him. He was no where in sight.  
"Adderstar?"  
No reply. Iceflame walked quicker.  
"Adderstar?"  
She stopped, scenting the air. Suddenly the bushes rustled and the black Tom jumped onto her, pinning her down with glowing gold eyes. He purred. He hesitated before letting her up, as if he enjoyed the feeling of her fur under him. Iceflame hissed indignantly before rolling him over with a gentle swipe of her paw . He purred with laughter as he crouched, tail-tip twitching. He looked like an excited kit, unlike the leader he was. He rolled over in the crips leaves, and Iceflame locked her back fur.  
"That was fun." He mewed, anxiously looking at her. Iceflame smirked as she waved her tail for silence. A brief moment passed before she jumped into the bushes and dragged out a vole. Adderstar walked over to her, sniffing the fresh prey. He swiped his tongue over his lips.  
"Mmm. Want to share?"  
Iceflame nodded and settled beside him, chewing on the succulent flesh. They sat in silence after the prey was gone, laying sprawled on top of basking-rocks. Iceflame washed her fur again, wanting to do something, while Adderstar echoed the warm sun, eyes closed I'm bliss. They stayed there until the sun was High in the sky. Iceflame woke from her sleep, finding that Adderstar had dozed off. She decided to leave humble. He must be tired after all the days of stress from Opal. She stretched quickly before going back, but she was stopped on the way by Viperfang.  
"Hi!"  
Iceflame waved her tail.  
"Hey, Viperfang."  
She padded towards him and brushed against his pelt, then yawned, heading towards the fresh-kill pile. Viperfang followed her.  
Viperfang picked his mouse and settled beside Iceflame, who was gulping down a vole. He was quiet, more like his old, silent self than the bouncy one he was when he came home. More like himself. More like the cold, but reliable ally Iceflame knew.  
Viperfang finished his mouse and moved over to Iceflame, grooming her fur. Iceflame started before grooming his back. They shared rogues in the lazy sun. The camp was empty. Suddenly the stoked stopped and Viperfang looked at Iceflame. His cold, blue eyes were gazing right into her. They blinked, breaking the trance, but the eyes were still the chips of ice.  
"During moon-high, meet me outside the warrior's den, okay?"  
Iceflame nodded, her belly squirming uncomfortably at his inset she gaze.  
Don't tell me you love me...

Night came quickly as the day passed lazily. Iceflame slept a while before a long stick prodded her in the side. Without looking, she knew it was Viperfang. She growled silently before getting up and padded out. Sure enough, the black red-streaked Tom was outside, his jaws gripping a long branch. Very long. Very thick. Iceflame stared at him. It must be very, very heavy-and so why could he hold it in his jaws?!  
"Where did you get that? Did it snap off the root pile?"  
He shook his head, mumbling around the root.  
" I snapped it off."  
Iceflame gaped. That was impossible. Viperfang set the root down and beckoned for her into the forest.  
In the dark, silver-tainted trees, Viperfang's coat turned to shimmering silver. He looked at her.  
" Iceflame. You must be wondering why I can carry that stick, don's you?"  
Iceflame nodded, transfixed on the ice-blue eyes that danced silver in the moonlight.  
" I have a special power."  
Silence spread. Iceflame looked at him, waiting for him to continue.  
"I feel no burden or exhaustion, no matter how heavy an object is. I can move it without any thought."  
I eg,ame shook her head silently.  
''Then why tell me this?"  
Iceflame breathed. Somewhere, somewhere in her, told her that it had plenty to do with her... Viperfang closed his eyes.  
"Because... Because you are the Second."  
Iceflame blinked.  
Viperfang went on.  
"I had a dream while I was at Opal's base. I saw myself, and I saw this fiery orange tom walk out of the bushes. He said that I was the First one. I don't know what it means- until I remembered that I never, ever, said I was tired. So when no one was looking, I pushed against the wall. Sure enough, a crack appeared. "  
Viperfang looked ather.  
" and when I saw you... Something told me... Deep inside.. That you were the Second one. Firestar said there would be five." Then he closed his eyes.  
" and two will die, leaving three."  
Iceflame stared at him.  
Viperfang drew up.  
," Iceflame, go and sleep. I have a feeling Firestar would visit you tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

"Iceflame."  
The quiet voice spoke beside her ear. She blinked her eyes open and found a handsome cat with a pelt as fiery orange as fire. Silver dust bellowed around his paws, and white, shimmering starst speckled his fur. His green eyes glowed powerfully as he padded to Iceflame.  
"Firestar?" She gasped. She had heard of the legendary leader of ThunderClan, one of the Clans that were far away from theirs. She was in the warrior den.  
" Greetings. I have walked far to meet you. I have a very important message for you." He mewed, his green eyes glowing.  
Iceflame nodded, narrowing her eyes.  
" But what about the other cats?"  
She mewed.  
"Don't worry, they won't hear us or see us. To them, you. Are still sleeping."  
He rumbled. Then he flicked his tail.  
"Come with me." He led the way out of the crack and into the forest.  
Pausing, he turned back to Iceflame and beckoned her to come forward.  
"Iceflame, look at the sky. Let out a storm.  
Iceflame gaped at him.  
"Let out a storm?"  
" Do it, Iceflame. " He ordered quietly.  
She blinked, weakening under his gaze, so filled with calmness and confidence.  
She walked out under the vast, starru sky, closed her eyes, and trust her instinct to let anger, fury, and sorrow rush to at once, the sky darkened and a rumble sounded in the distance.  
Yowling in alarm, she stumbled backwards as lighting flashed across the sky and rain began to fall.  
"Try to control the storm." Firestar mewed quietly, his eyes undaunted as he gazed at the lighting- filled sky.  
Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes and let anger surge up through her.  
Opalmist, Stormfeather...  
Immediatly, as soon as a wave of fresh fury washed through her, lighting crashed and rippled across the sky so violently Iceflame pressed back her ears. As soon as confusion took over her anger,The rain bagan to ease.  
Firestar purred. "Tell it to stop."  
Iceflame nodded and let her soul calm down to a quiet rest. The sky grew quiet and the stars shone once more.  
Firestar turned to her.  
"Now unsheath your claws and let it burn. Will it to burn."  
Iceflame soon unsheathed her claws slowly. Part of her protested that it was her mouse-brained imagination, but something, something deep inside her, willed her to go on. As soon as she gave in to her will, a cold, yet burning tinge pierced her claws. She blinked slowly in awe as she saw tiny flickering flames, each cold blue, dancing on her silver claw-tips.  
"What is it?" She breathed.  
"Cold fire. Touch it."  
She did, and a searing pain shot up her pad. It was icy freezing, but it was as sharp as a flame.  
"Iceflame, Starclan gave you this power."  
"But why?" She mewed.  
Firestar gazed at her, his eyes full of wisdom.  
"One day you'll know, Iceflame. Focus on being a warrior. But beware. Use your powers wisely, for even though storms are yours to control, they are not yor playthings. Promise that, Iceflame."  
"I promise." She breathed.  
Firestar nodded, and as he faded away, Iceflame heard him whisper, " Go and sleep now, Iceflame, and be loyal to your Clan always."

Iceflame jumped awake, finding the sky still dark. had the dream only taken a few moments? She drew in a breath as she imsheathed her claws. Willing her soul to glow, the tips immediately flickered to life, a kindling flame in the darkness. She sheathed her claws slowly. So Viperfang was right... His words came back to her.  
"There will be die. Two will die, leaving three."  
Iceflame sat in her nest. Who were thre other three? Where they in this Clan? We're they even a Clan cat? Viperfang's head peeked through, eyes glinting with surprise as he saw Iceflame sitting up in her nest. He beckoned, and the she-cat crept outside once more.  
" I had the dream"  
Viperfang nodded. Iceflame took a breath before unsheathimg her claws, leasing out the frosty fire. Viperfang breathed with awe. He murmured,  
"Anxithiris."  
Iceflame drew in her claws, shocked. The word he had utters made perfect sense to her- it meant, " the fire from the ice."  
She shook her head slightly. Was this another bond between them? Viperfang drew out his own claws, and Iceflame jerked with surprise as purple flame erupted from the tips. He gazed at her, the purple flames dancing in his blue eyes.  
" poison." He hesitated before saying, " Posactionxiths."  
The flame of death.  
Iceflame coughed as the fumes from the purple flames got into her. Viperfang quickly turned off the fire, murmuring,  
"Sorry,"  
Iceflame stretched.  
"Who do you think is the other three?"  
Viperfang shrugged.  
"I have no idea."  
They sat in silence as the night stretched on. Finally they stood up and walked back to the den.

"Adderstar! There's a bear!"  
Iceflame jumped with shock as Plumecloud rushed through the brambles. Her eyes were frantic.  
"A very big one, too."  
Adderstar instantly thrust his head out to meet the dawn patrol. He yowled long and hard, summoning every cat. Without a second, he started ordering the cats.  
" There's a bear out there. Attacking the patrol. The fifth time already! We need to chase it out, never to let it come back. Slitherstrike, Tigerpelt, Sweetdawn, Shadowslip, Iceflame, Roseshine, and Viperfang will go with me!"  
Without waiting, he jumped down and rushed out, his summoned patrol streaking after him. Iceflame ran along with Viperfang, and ey could already hear the furious yowling far away. They tore though the trees so quickly the branches shivere,d and when they finally reached the blood-splattered clearing, they jumped in and immediately attacked the bear. Iceflame gritted her teeth. It was huge. Adderstar was already on it's head, clawing furiously. Iceflame streaked across the ground and jumped in a flying motion towards the bear's belly. As she clung on, ripping away, she glanced around to see Rosepaw crawl a away, one leg at a twisted angle. She yowled with fury and sunk her teeth deep into the flesh. The bear roared with pain, a deep, booming yell that's choked like thunderstorms. Iceflame's eyes grew wide as she felt the bear's paw connecting at her sides. It flung her off, but she twisted mid-air and landed on her paws, ready to fight again.  
She didn't see the SECOND bear emerge behind her. When she whipped aroundm it was too late- the claw-choked paw was coming down, down, down- the world was one whirling motion- the breath of both bears were upon her- and she squeezed her eyes shut as her end came. She saw Adderstar staring at her, frozen with fear, not doing anything. She felt her death in that spinning set of claws.  
Only to be blocked by a streak of red-np lack fur, leaping between them with a furious snarl. The blood spattered her muzzle.  
Iceflame screamed.  
"No, Viperstrike!"  
She remembered his words of never being tired. She felt boiling hot fury rise in her, and she jumped onto the bear, ripping the throat out. The first bear froze with shock and whimpered, snuffling with fear as the blood-covered she-cat turned towards him, eyes boiling so furiously. It turned tail and ran, and as soon as he was gone, pursued by everyone except for Adderstar, she crawled to Viperfang's side. Sh groaned as she saw the deep, red gash in his side. His eyes fluttered open.  
"Hey, winter.." He gasped for breath,but his heart was still beating.  
"I'll be fine.."  
Then his eyes shut, and he was out u conscious. Iceflame stared at him. He saved her life. He saved her life, risking his- she jumped asshe felt Adderstar brush by her. His eyes were wide.  
"You okay?  
Iceflame hissed. She pointed to Viperang.  
"Is he okay?" She growled sarcastically.  
The leader dipped his head apologetically before hoisting the Tom onto his shoulders. They went slowly towards the camp.

Alright! Sorry for this interruption, but I decided to include Viperfang's POV from now on. It'll really be easier. Thx!

Viperfang blinked his eyes open, pain still numb in his side. He twisted his head and glanced at his side, undaunted by the raw and deep, shredded flesh. He knew if it were other cats, ey would die immediately. He yawned, stopping as a bolt of pain shot though his side. He vaguely saying " Winter" to Iceflame. He blinked as Featherplume, the gentle, white warrior-medicine cat, slid through. Her blue eyes glowed as she saw him up.  
"Hello, Vioerfang. How are you feeling?"  
She slid around him to get a bundle of herbs. Viperfang lay his head on his paws.  
"Fine."  
Featherplume purred as she plastered the paste onto his wound. He winced as the juices stung his flesh harshly. As the pain faded away to a soothing sensatation, the second layer was already slapped on. As Featherplume applied the coats of juices, Viperfang's mind wandered to the battle. He remembered Iceflame before he was struck by the set of blunt claws. She was standing proud and strong, her pelt slicked with dark red blood, and although she was ridden with fear of her almost-death, her eyes were calm and like those of a leader's .  
Viperfang jolted as he felt the last layer of healers plaster his wounds, wrapped around by a stretch of cobwebs. Featherplume perked her ears.  
" oh, yes. Iceflame's here."  
Viperfang sat up as best as he could when the she1cat slipped through. She was as beautiful as always- triangular face ridden with dark gray markings, silver-white pelt that glowed- she sat by him,  
"You alright?"  
Viperfang nodded as he scented her. She always had an aroma that reminded him of wildflowers, mixed with night and frost and moonlight. They sat in silence, Iceflame laying beside him, and they both jumped as Iceflame's brother, Redfur, slid through. His jaws were gripping a vole. Setting it down, he st beside both of them. The medicine cat den was big, so it was hardly stuffy. Redfur looked at them, winking before getting up and walking out.  
Viperfang was about to sink his teeth into the vole when he saw it. He gasped, ignoring the pain, as he saw the split at the Perry's throat. It was like any other's, but this one... He felt a strange stirring in him as he gazed at the cut. It was outlined with burnt flesh... Almost as if.,. The stirring in him erupte.  
"Claws of fire." He breathed. As he sniffed the cut, he bristled as he scented the unmistakeable scent of smoke, like the s,ell of a extinguished forest fire. Iceflame had already noticed.  
''We found the Third."  
They said together. How was it this simple? He had seemed for the other Four for all his life, and as soon as he met one, the second one appeared. Like a bait. Iceflame tipped her head and met his blue eyes. Her eyes were questioning.  
" we shouldn't tell Redfur yet, should we? "  
Viperfang shook his head, starting to feel drowsy. He suspected that Featherplume had fed him poppy seeds by putting the seeds into the vole Redfur gave. He yawned again, a small one, for his side was aching again. He closed his eyes. Iceflame went to the next of him and started lapping his fur. Viperfang sighed with relief as he slid into deep, deep sleep, together with the gentle lapping of Iceflame.


	13. Chapter 13

Iceflame watched Viperfang fall into sleep, still feeling numb by the risk he had out to save her life. She stopped her grooming and rested her head on his.  
"Oh, Viperfang. Please be alright." She murmured. She glanced at his wound, that was almost completely covered by thick swabs of cobwebs and green pulp. It made him look small. Iceflame walked out of the den and went up to Adderysar, that was gazing into the distant.  
"Hey."  
Iceflame flicked her tail over her leader's nose, and he blinked and snapped his golden gaze towards her.  
"Oh, hi." He looked down, ears at awkward angles.  
" I'm... I didn't save you." He blurted out. Iceflame sighed.  
". Please. You couldn't have done anything, you were far, far away." She mewed. Adderstar gazed at her, eyes slightly pleading.  
"But Viperfang was right beside me, and he saved you." His voice turned hard as he said Viperfang's name. A cold, shocking sensation ran up Iceflame's spine as she heard the shadowed venom in his voice. She stepped back, a tiny twinge of fear radiating waves throughout her.  
"Wha- well, he..:"  
She stuttered, shocked at the usually gentle leader. He snapped his head towards her, eyes flashing.  
"Can't you see I love you? I'm ridden over with guilt and I dream about you every night. I keep clawing myself over not saving you and I want to be in that Viperfang's body now." He spat.  
Iceflame drew up, teeth bared.  
"Who said you had to detest him, then? Did I ever say I didn't like you?"  
Adderstar's ears lay back, eyes flaming.  
"I don't know if I should trust him, he showed great strength in there and-"  
Iceflame was aware of e other cats glancing at them, so she shoved Addertsra into the dark nook and led him out, less than a second.  
" what do you mean, you do t trust him?"  
Adderstar flinched  
"I said wrong, I meant that I don't know if he...he..." His eyes were flickering madly he stared hard at Iceflame.  
"Adderstar." Iceflame's voice was quiet with shock.  
" you're not the cat I knew."  
She turned and walked away. She saw in the reflection of a puddle of water, Adderstar's face. It was hard with pain and fury, and she stiffened slightly as he heard his words.  
"Someday you'll see how much I'm worth. Someday you'll see."

Day passed and the tension between the two cats, Adderstar and Iceflame, was horribly tense.  
" hey, Viperfang."  
Iceflame mewed, plopping a vole beside him. The black Tom was still weak, but the layers of cobwebs had lessened and it was now just a mere, translucent cover. The wound was still raw, but the gap had sealed, leaving only a few scars. Tufts of fur rose in scraggly patches over the wound. Iceflame settled down next to him.  
"Thought you forgotten about Redfur." Iceflame meowed. Viperfang smirked.  
"Of course not, winter. We'll talk to him once we are in a good situation."  
Iceflame rolled her eyes.  
"Why do you keep calling me Winter?" She asked, picking a bite out of her vole.  
"You remind me of winter, that's why."  
Iceflame flicked her ear. She grew comfortable when she saw Adderstar step out. His eyes were strange, as they were these days, full of pain and anger and heartbreak. Iceflame tensed against Viperfang.  
"Calm, winter." He nuzzled her and curled his tail around her protectively. Iceflame glared at the leader as he looked at her. He simply looked away, but Iceflame caught the angry fire in his face. They needed to end this. Iceflame didn't want Adderstar to hurt Viperfang or any of the Clan simply over some stupid reason. She walked over to him after nodding a goodbye to Viperfnag. Adderstar whipped his head around as she came close.  
"Whaddya want?"  
His voice was raspy and wobbly, but Iceflame pretended not to notice and mewed,  
" what are you going to do about Opal?"  
The warriors were training furiously and were so jumpy, Adderstar basically had to drag them away from the borders. Adderstar glared at her.  
"It's my business, not yours, and I am going to deal with this."  
Iceflame stared, thoroughly shocked as he turned away.  
She snarled.  
"Adderstar, I am not going to tolerate is anymore. I'm gonna do what I want to do, and if you're gonna mope over that, I wouldn't mind. Rather you do that than sitting around on your tail all day, wondering why the world is against you. snap out of the drama and face the reality. Now I'm gonna go and train."  
She enjoyed the befuddled face on him.  
"Don't turn against my orders! "  
He ordered. His voice was so wavery, so missing the usual nobility he had, that Iceflame stiffened.  
" your orders? Well, I thought that was your business and I shouldn't play part of it." Her voice dropped.  
"Why did you change, Adderstar?" She whispered. With a plunge of icy fear, she realized that the thought of killing him wasn't so horrid after all.  
Killing him!  
Her eyes shot wide open as she remembered her mother's voice.  
" three days to kill him." She had said. This was the last day.  
Iceflame spun to face Adderstar, and clawed across his face. Adderstar reeled back in shock. He unsheathed his claws, but stopped as he heard her next words.  
" the last day! Adderstar, we need to attack. Now."  
Adderstar dropped his claw and his mad face was twisted beyond recognition.  
"I don't care. I don't care at all." He sneered.  
Iceflame toppled as the truth hit her like a blow. Adderstar was mad. Insane. Because of her.  
"No!" She shrieked. What happened to the noble, calm leader? The monster with the muddy pelt and twisted face, the cat with the dancing, mad eyes, was not the leader she once loved.  
He laughed, a horrible crackling laugh before staggering backwards.  
"So you know. You know that I am mad. I loved you, Iceflame! I loved you. I loved you more than anything in the world. And a viper stole you away from me"  
Iceflame crashed into him, sending him plummeting onto the ground. He hit the ground with a thud, but he was still breathing. His eyes closed and he was out cold, the crazy grin still on his lips. Iceflame straightened herself, ignoring the brutal shock. She needed to be the leader. She needed to take over. She walked back to the fork and let out a commanding yowl. Cats poked their heads out. Eyes narrowed as they sw her, but they still slipped out and stood at the base.  
"What happened?"  
Many eyes were cast to the mad leader. Iceflame swallowed pang of grief. The cast murmured.  
"So in the end, he was still crazy."  
They looked up at Iceflame. Poisonflight was hacking in the medicine den, having caught a serious case of black cough a few days ago. Every cat had been silent as Featherplume cheerfully statuses his progress. They knew it was futile.  
Iceflame swept her gaze over the cats, pelt pricking  
"You are right. Adderstar is mad. He will not plan any attack against Opal"  
Hisses spread though furiously and e eyes the cats gave the unconscious leader were filled with shadows.  
"Ago what do we do?"  
Iceflame flicked her ears, took a breath, and some.  
"You have trained hard. We will attack today. Opal... Opal had given me three days to kill Adderstar. Has everyone trained well enough?"  
The cats nodded with assent, glancing at each other tensely. One cat mewed,  
"So ... Do we get ready? "  
Hisses if excitement spread through the cats and they grew louder when Iceflame nodded.  
"She will give me until moonrise. We attack at sunset."  
The cats yowled with triumph.  
"Can two cats go and alert the other Clans?"  
Rosepaw and Shadowslip jumped up. Iceflame nodded, beckoning towards the entrance. S they sped off, she turned back to the cats.  
" dismissed."  
She jumped off and weaves through the crowd until she found Viperfang. Their eyes met, looked at Redfur, and they nodded, the whole process silent.  
They walked over to Iceflaem's brother and Viperfang hissed,  
"We need to talk."  
Redfur's eyes were questioning, but he followed her sister and Viperfang.  
"Redfur-"  
Redfur interrupted.  
"I know. I am the Third."  
The two cats were not surprised. Iceflame simply blinked, nodding. She unsheathed her claws, showing him the bright blue flame. Viperfang slid his claws out, and the spring of purple tongues leashed out. Redfur, after a brief second, slowly unsheathed his and showed them his Light: a bright orange fire. Iceflame thought it was just plain fire, but when he flicked his paw, a burning bright ball, like a tiny sun, sprang out and exploded smoke as it landed on the floor, burning a pile of eaves. Viperfang gaped with awe.  
"Fireball. " Redfur sighed, flicking another ball at a tree. Viperfang smiled and he ran his paw over the earth in a figure eight motion, and when he raised his paw, a streak of purple shot out and grazed the tree Redfur just hit. The two toms glanced at her. Iceflame took a deep breath and unsheathed her claws. She swept her paw in the air and cringed. Nothing happened. The two toms glanced at each other.  
"Maybe your Attack takes longer for it to form. Mine took pretty long. " Iceflame shrugged at Viperfang's blanch words.  
"Yeah. Maybe." Iceflame looked up to the sky, wondering if Firestar was looking at her.  
"Viperfang, how do you know all is?"  
Viperfang looked at Redfur, eyes troubled, then looked at Iceflame. He stepped towards the she-cat, his gaze shadowed.  
"To answer that, I would need to show Iceflame something."  
The she-cat titled her head as he came closer. His head rest upon her's and as he exhaled a breath, breathing on her head fur, a tailoring world of spinning black suddenly loomed over her, and she was in a other world, another time...

Iceflame blinked her eyes open and found herself in a foreign place. Looking around, she saw Viperfang beside her. His eyes were gleaming. It was a perfect meadow, full of flowing grass, stretched out long and far. A single tree was planted in the middlemen a great, thick, towers oak tree that had low branches and thick leaves. Lining the grass were scraggly trees.  
"Look. This is a place called Ubenon, a place where existed long, long time ago, in another dimension."  
As he spoke, a energetic red Tom bounced out. Iceflame blinked with recognition.  
"Redfur." She whispered. She watched as the Tom sprang over a log with amazing agility for such a tiny kit. There were even a still inches under hm as he flew over the log. He squeaked with delight as he rolled over, hitting the ground. Her brother-kit sat up, licking his paws off the grit, when a second kit appeared: a red-streaked black Tom.  
"Ubenon was a tribe that held many cats. One day, a queen gave birth to three kits. They were the beginning."  
The black kit, obviously Viperfang, purred as he sprang over the log as well. He was a handsome little thing, sleek and perfect. He cuffed Resfure over the ear, and the two kits engaged in a mock fight.  
"They had powers. Powers of fire, ice, and poison. They grew up to be great fighters, great cats, and they protected Ubenon with their powers."  
Iceflame gasped as she saw the third kit slide through. It was her, Iceflame. No one had exaggerated about her beauty, and Iceflame followed the silver kit as she made her way towards her brothers.  
" Snake, Crimson, "  
The two toms stopped, panting, as the she-cat appeared.  
"Hey, Winter."  
Iceflame twitched her ears as she heard Viperfang's nickname.  
"But one day, darkness Camembert shadows so strong and powerful the place of Ubenon was defeated."  
The scenery changed, and the tree grew older still as the grass grew longer and darker. The three kits turned into strong, powerful cats. Although they looked exactly the same as the Clan cats, there was a vague thing in their faces that tinged them. Crimson turned his heads ears pricked.  
"Hear it comes."  
The three cats stood rigid as a golden head peeked over. A cougar.  
"The three fought as hard as they could, and for a whole they won. But en it returned."  
Iceflame watched as the three cats sprang into battle. Very skilled fighters, they were, and while Crimson flicked fire at the cougar, Snake shot venomous steaks towards the golden pelt. Just as Winter raised her paw to perform her Attack, the scenery changed once more, and Iceflame flinched as she saw a terrifying battle field in front of her. The beauty of Ubenon was gone. It was a barren wasteland, filled with black-streaked cats, fighting and killing murderously. Ubenon fought back, and in the midst, Iceflame saw the three cats, fighting proud and strong. She saw their powers at full force. Thunder roared above them, lightening striking down to kill crowds of the enemy: Winter's power. Gaping holes opened in the ground, swallowing up the foe at Crimson's order. Gusts of black most surrounded the cats, blinding the enemy with darkness, yet the Ubenons were unharmed, seeing through the black mist as clearly in sunlight. The mists were crowding around the cats whenever Snake closed his eyes in concentration, casting himself at the target.  
"They lost, and Ubenoj was no more."  
The scenery changed, one last time.  
Heaps of dead cats lay around the land, with the enemy standing triumphantly over looked around frantically for herself and her 'brothers'.  
"No!" She screamed. The three cats were dragged to the front, pelt tortured and ragged. Crimson was already dead. Snake was barely breathing, and his heart was hardly beating. Only Winter was still able to look at the leader in the eye, although a torn, bloody hole was already oozing in her chest. Her eyes were flaming, but as she tried to raise a paw, the guards threw her down into the earth, where she screamed in pain. Iceflame looked away as she saw Winter's broken ribs smashing into the ground. She was bound to die any moment now. She looked back when she heard Winter scream, and Iceflame nearly cried out herself when she saw a set of claws plunged into Snake's throat. The Tom gurgled out blood, then fell beside his brother. Winter raised her head and glared at e leader wi hatred and grief.  
"We will still live. We will be here in future generations. We will destroy you!' She whispered. The leader, a big, black Tom, laughed.  
"Oh, yes?" He grinned down at her.  
"You really was once beautiful, you know. Pity I hadn't met you earlier." He nodded to the guards, and in one agonized moment, sent paws crashing down onto Winter's ribs.  
Iceflame threw up as the she-cat screamed with agony, the cracking of her bones echoing into Iceflame'sears. She let out a soft wail as she finally heard the last breath trickle out of Winter's mouth, and in it laced a warning.  
"We will be back."  
Iceflame coughed as she replayed her past death. She could remember. She remembered Ubenon, the bright playfulness of her brother's eyes. She re,ended the stream that flowed in the middle of Uvenone, and she remembered completely everything. Viperfang placed a tail on the she-cats shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry I had to show you."


	14. Chapter 14

The three cats trailed back to camp. Redfur had already seen the vision before. As they walked through, a crowd of cats ran to met them.  
"Are we going to attack?"  
Iceflame stared at the brown Tom, her mind taking some time to comprehend. She saw Adderstar standing at the back, face glued in a scowl. He had came to. Iceflame nodded at Brownwhisker, and murmurs of excitement ran through the crowd. Iceflame felt a pulse of joy as she realized her trust was partly regained. She flicked her tail.  
"Yes. We will go to the base now. It's going to be a okay-trip, and we'll set up a temporary camp beside the quarters before going in. Alright with you all?"  
Iceflame cast a nervous glance at the Shadowgliders, relieved to find them nodding. Iceflame hesitated.  
"I'm going to go first, them come back while we're there. When you hear a yowl, come in and attack." She glanced around at the worried expressions.  
"I'll be fine."  
The cats nodded glumly.  
"How about Adderstar?" Brownwhisker meowed, motioning at the rambling leader. Iceflame twitched her whiskers.  
"Take him along, but in close sight." The cats nodded with agreement. Ferndust slid up and touched noses with her. In the blue eye Iceflame saw worry pricking her gaze, and she let herself leash out the feelings into that calm blue sea. Ferndust blinked once, very slowly, before stepping back. Iceflame took a deep breath.  
"Come on. Time to go."

After getting ready, Iceflame had sent cats to bring along the other Clans. The CliffClan cats stood away from the others, like the GrassClan cats. They trooped down along the forest until they reached the car-feed place. Iceflame had let Redfur be the leader, considering the other Clans didn't know about Iceflame's 'sudden gain of trust."  
" eew, what's that smell?"  
Iceflame hissed with annoyance as a shrewdly GrassClan cat ranted on. A muffled clout silenced the warrior. As they sprinted across the empty clearing and into the sight of the base, Iceflame sniffed the air before picking a nice, quiet clearing for their camp. As they settled in, she swept her gaze around at the Clans, settling on the Shadowglidwrs. They were in a huddle, passing prey around. Iceflame took a deep breath.  
"I'm going." She announced, glancing at the base. The cats ,reed anxiously, but didn't speak as she turned.  
"Be careful!" Ferndust cried. Iceflame acnoledged the she-cat with a flick of her tail, then entered the prickly hedge.

"I thought I told you to kill Adderstar."  
Her mother was looking at her with a faint sneer on her lips.  
"What if I didn't?"  
Her mother grinned at her.  
"Tell you what, I say you didn't. So what's the next part of the bet?" Her mother's claws unsheathed. "I will kill all you know."  
Iceflame met her gaze calmly and said,  
"I guess you're too late."  
With that, she stood up and let out a long, lolling yowl that echoed across the walls in an ear splitting screech. Opal's eyes widened as she realized her daughter's scheme, and she leaped for her, claws bared. Just as the tips of the ivory claws touched the fur, the door blast open and in it stood strong, proud warriors. A blast of cats rocketed out, landing on Opal as their tails streamed behind them. Iceflame watched, stunned, as her mother quickly appeared out of the wriggling crowd, slashing away at the pelts above her, spraying dark blood all over the white, hard ground. Iceflame watched intently, but breathed a sigh of relief as more cats crowded onto her mother. Opal leaped out of the crowd and ran away. Iceflame growled, then head it to the main battle. She closed her eyes.  
It is time.  
She opened them and instantly found herself in a room full of screeching cats. Fur was flying around in the air, and occasionally a spurt of red would leap out of the screaming crowd. Iceflame snarled as she jumped into the crowd.  
She was instantly pinned down by a strong tabby. She growled and flipped around, making the Tom lose his balance. He toppled downwards, and Iceflame snorted. He roared and sprang up, leaping at Oceflame with his teeth bared. As his teeth caught her throat, Iceflame used one of her tricks: she thrashed, did a neat backflip and grabbed the tom's tail, then landed on her paws. The Tom growled with satisfaction as he bit down, but it turned into a scream of pain as he but his own tail. Iceflame yowled with laughter, enjoying the stupidity on his face, then jabbed his nose, scrawling a clumsy figure-eight on it. He whimpered and ran off, leaving IcelfmaeIceflame wot attack another she-cat.  
Time slowed as Iceflame splayed every cat near her. She never felt so alive, so refreshed, as the screaming of the cats and the tang of blood filled her, flowing over the brims. The cats around her stilled as they gaped at the one furious she-cat fighting like a monster. Occasionally a cat would dart forward, but would soon be clawed back with a vicious swipe of her claws. Iceflame bared her teeth in a smile. She had let her claws glow just a tiny bit, so she knew that every swipe sent a cat flying back to home. The other cats revied from their trance and the clearing once more turned I to a furious battlefield. Iceflame's mind was blind all the way as she slashed away at the cats. Suddenly a huge weight crashed into her and she looked up to see a pair of vicious green eyes stare down at her, hatred burning in the depths. Iceflame reared up, but the grip felt like a hundred blocks. Iceflame glanced at the Tom's grip, and found the thing she was looking for: the lack of balance in his foreleg. She sent her weight flying into the leg, and the Tom screeched as he toppled to the ground. Instantly, Iceflame jumped on his and gripped his neck, swinging him high up into the air like a piece of prey. He landed hard, carried by the she-cat's strong jaws, then flew back up again. Iceflame threw the Tom down, looking at him wheeze for breath before stumbling to his paws, shock registered in his eyes. He leaped, and Iceflame slid deftly under the four paws, hooking the feet out of the air, and slid away before the Tom crashed onto the ground. Iceflame held him down, knowing he would be winded, and raised a paw. She let him see the glowing tips of blue growing into a steady flicker, and sent the claws shredding downwards his belly, he screamed as the cold fire burned his insides. He never felt anything so painful. He cried for mercy as he wriggled away, and he ran off, blood still dripping after him.  
Iceflame continued her fighting for a while before she saw the fresh stream of warriors enter the room. The second patrol. Iceflame breathed a sigh of relief, but it gurgled away as she saw a paw hook from the shadows.  
No!  
She could not do it again. She remembered Stormfeather. She careened as fast as she can towards the victim, sweet little Rosepaw, but it was too late. The apperentice's eyes, still shining with excitement, turned into a dull horror as she saw theclaws slice ger neck.A fresh gust of blood shot out. Somewhere in the throng, a agonized wail came out, and Iceflame sunk to the ground, ignoring the trampling cats around her. Her eyes shot open. Her mother, she would kill her mother. She stood up and hacked her way towards the shadow, stilling as she saw her mother slip out, smug and happy. She head towards the out, Iceflame following her. The two went on until they reached a tiny clearing. Iceflame took a deep breath. It was time. She stepped out. Her mother looked at her, surprised, then her teeth drew vp back.  
"Oh, so you came. Came to kill Adderstar, I hope?"  
Iceflame snarled.  
"Do you think that? What has he ever done to you?"  
Her mother snorted.  
"What had he ever done to me? He banished me, exiled me. He sent me away from everything I knew."  
Iceflame bared her teeth.  
"So you speak. You sent those cats you killed away from everything they knew. Hypocrite, bastard."  
Her mother's eyes flamed.  
"Don't speak to me like that, daughter!"  
Iceflame yawned.  
"Or what? Go and run like the little coward you are, Opal."  
Her mother screeched, and at once, ten or so cats stepped out, strong and burly and tough. Iceflame gazed at them.  
"So, mother. I was right. Too scared to face me alone?"  
Her mother sneered, bristling furiously.  
"Kill her."  
The cats careened forward, and Iceflame stiffened as she saw their strength. She closed her eyes, opening it the second before they came.  
She was going to fight harder than she ever had before. She immediately shot into action. She clawed the nose of the first tom, sending him feeling back as the glow from her claws scorched his flesh.  
Not enough, she realized, not enough.  
Focusing hard, she made her claws fire with all her might. The claws burst into flame, blue and bright and cold. Her mother gaped, and the attacking cats stilled for a moment. Then her mother smirked  
"Just some firework, boys, get her."  
Iceflame smirked back. Just some fireworks? She sent her paw crashing down on the Tom again, and this time he howled as the flames scorched his nose. He recovered fast, though, and the she-cat attacked everyone of them.  
She crashed into a burly, white tom, scoring her fire down his flank. As his front paws outstretched to grasp her head, she did a backflip, her back paws hitting the white's head roughly as her front paws scored down the face of a sneaky attacker that had tried to sneak up to her. Both of them jumped back, then reeled forward again, growling. Iceflame tensed, then jumped up at the right moment. They crashed into each other under her, and she landed right on the white tom.  
"How's it going, mate?"  
She purred. A third Tom leaped at them, together with the second, and Iceflame immediately flipped the white Tom over and used him as a shield. Her plan worked, and the claws of the two attackers crammed into the belly of the Whitey. He howled, and he thrashed out of her grip, blindly lashing out at the claws, unknowingly clawing his own companions. One of his claws struckk the eye of the Sneaker, and both of them stumbled off. Two down, eight to go. A blue to, stumbled forward, howling as he swiped a paw at Iceflame's head. She ducked just in time, but the claws still caught her head, and she grit her teeth as warm blood trickled down her face, hot and tangy. He swiped again, and this time Iceflame caught his paw with her jaw, then sent a burning paw into his chest, making him howl, and he tried to shake himself free. Iceflame let go, but just as she raised a paw, a cat dragged her onto the earth. Panic flooded her as cats jumped onto her. Fur filled her mouth as countless claws swiped at her. Numbing pain shot through her as she was shoved deeper into the earth, buried by a flurry of claws. She gasped with pain as claws stick into her chest. She closed her eyes, feeling the weight, fondling with the amount, estimating the strength of the cats, and with one strong burst of hope, shot open her eyes and shot out her claws.

Opal watched, shocked, as her daughter reappeared under the mass of cats.  
"Useless dung heap!"  
She should punish them for their stupidly later. First things first; her daughter would die. She tensed as she saw bodies fly away from her daughter, all bloodied and torn. Soon she saw a flurry of claws and Iceflame's head popped out, and in there was such a horribly angry gleam. Opal hissed with anger. Who did she think she is?  
Her daughter was now in open view, and Opal couldn't help but growl, at her toughness.  
Opal unsheathed her claws. She was not going to lose.  
She still had one weapon left, and she knew she would not fail.

Iceflame heaved for breath as she saw the bodies twitch. There were only three more standing, and Iceflame finished them off quickly. She stared at her mother, expecting her to be mad, at least annoyed, but there was a strange gleam in her eye.  
Something is wrong.  
Her mother spoke, and her voice was unnaturally smooth.  
"My dear daughter, you know where you stand in e Clan. You are strong and proud. And what stands between you? A dying deputy and a mad leader."  
Iceflame grit her teeth. She was not going to fall for it, not like Bra,blue law had almost fallen.  
"All yours. The Clan's respect will be yours, my dear, and they would never know. They would never know how you did it, mm?"  
Iceflame grit her teeth harder as her worst fears came true. It was so tempting, so tempting to try it. She closed her eyes, but they shot open with shock as her mother turned and dragged a cat out of the bushes. Two, more like, both torn and bloody. Iceflame sank to the ground.  
Vipersrrike and Adderstar.  
"You would be so powerful. Kill him, just a swipe of your flaming claws, and the power will be completely on your claws. And my cats will be your too, all yours. All yours."  
Iceflame coughed out bile that she couldn't see, and she fought with her screaming urge. She couldn't kill him! She stepped forwards, towards the leader, before she realized what she was doing. She saw Vipersrrike, nearly dead, look at her with a pained look in his eyes. He shook his head slightly, mouthing the word, "winter."  
Iceflame squeezed her eyes shut, turning to her mother.  
"I. Won't. Do. It."  
Every word was hard, but her mother immediately burst, and she grabbed Viperstrike by the throat.  
"Then I will kill him. I will give you one last chance, dung. You say yes, he lives. You say no, he dies."  
Iceflame trembled as the worst decision was cast to her. If she chose to kill Adderstar, she knew she would have power, she would save Viperstrike's life, and it was perhaps better to end Adderstar's life, since it was already insane. But Iceflame hadn't done all this to end her Leader's life. She had done this for vengeance over- over all she knew. Suddenly the bushes rustled and cats slid through, Clan cats. They had apparently heard all, and perhaps they thought they could help. But Iceflame e knew as soon as a paw was raise, Opal would kill Viperstrike, and most likely Adderstar, too.  
Her mother suddenly released Viperstrike, and he fell to the ground, her eyes strangely calm.  
"Alright, my dear. I will wait here."  
She sat and curled her tail around her claws. In an instant, Iceflame knew exactly what was happening. Her mother thought that Iceflame was going to kill Adderstar. Her mother thought that she wasn't strong. She thought she was weak. Iceflame grinned.  
She was right. Iceflame was weak. But not in the way her mother wanted her to be. She would do this. She padded over to the mad leaders who was watching her intently. Iceflame looked at her mother.  
"Alright. I will do it."  
She ignored the shocked gasps coming from the cats, and she leaned down to look at Addertsra. His eyes. His eyes, which had encountered so many conflicts, were looking at her. His eyes met Iceflame's. she took a deep breath and raised her paw, getting ready to strike. Her claw was about to slash the leader's throat, but she bucked forward and was on top of her mother,  
"I will do it, I said. You will DIE!'  
Her claw slashed down at the last word, completing the fall, and her mother stared at her with a horrible, horrible anger in her eyes. Iceflame caught the last word trickling from the lips.  
"You will regret."  
Then she fell, dead. Iceflame stared at her. Opal was dead. She felt joy. Joy. She felt joy.  
The cats cheered, but Iceflame kept staring at her mother. She turned her head to look at the two weakened toms, then rushed over to them. As soon as she reached them, Adderstar opened his eyes, and Purred. A true, pure purr, the one that he used to do before he was mad.  
He was back.  
Iceflame titled her head, yowling with joy, as the leader sat up and rest his head on her flank.  
"I love you, Iceflame."  
Iceflame looked into his eyes.  
''I love you, too."  
His eyes were so full if joy, so full of happiness. Iceflame rested her head on his chest, feeling him purr. She looked over his shoukder and saw Viperfang, his eyes shining with they parted, and Adderstar's gaze swept over the cats.  
"I have something to say. Something that has to be done, perhaps a long time ago."  
He gazed at Oceflame.  
"Iceflame, do you promise to withhold your Clan with the dignity of a wolf, the strength of a lion and the loyalty of a dragon?"  
Iceflame gazed at him.  
"I do."  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, you are deemed a Shadowlgider."  
The Clan cheered, amd Iceflame closed her eyes.  
She was home.  
She was home, at last.

_End_

_thank you all for your support and comments! This is my first story, and I certainly enjoyed writing it. Iceflame and Adderstar live happily ever after, of course. They thank you as well, and I a, proud to announce that my next story, Opal's Life, will be out soon. _

_thank you all! _


End file.
